The Life of Lily Evans & James Potter at Hogwarts
by EW4eva
Summary: This is a story of Lily and James as they go through their 7 years at Hogwarts it tells of how Lily hated James, and what James did to get Lily to like him. This story follows OotP.
1. The Magic Within

_**A/N:** This is my first fan fiction story so bare with me, please review and tell me what you think of it so far. There is some funny stuff on this page, well at least I think so I was smiling when I wrote it. Anyway on with the story. I hope you like it!!!  
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter… yes I know it stinks but hey life must go on!_

* * *

Chapter 1: The Magic Within  
  
This story begins in London in a house where a young five year old girl lived. Her name was Lily Evans. She was a very pretty little girl who was most noted for her thick, dark red hair that fell to her shoulders and her startling green almond-shaped eyes. 

Lily was only five when this story begins but she was a very kind and loveable person. Except to one person who didn't agree and that was her sister Petunia.

Petunia always hated her sister mostly because Lily was pretty and got all the attention while Petunia was ugly and horse faced.

She was only three years older than her sister Lily. Petunia always disliked Lily until one day something happened that made her dislike towards Lily become a hate and fear.

One day when Lily was five and her sister Petunia was eight, and when their dad was at work and their mum out at a friends house down the street. Petunia started to take Lily's dolls and throw them out the window of the living room, because Lily was disturbing Petunia while she was trying to watch the television.

Her dolls landed in a big pile of mud and Petunia started laughing. Lily felt so much anger towards her sister she wanted to hit her but she knew that she couldn't since Petunia was much older and larger than she was. The next thing that she knew Petunia was screaming as she flew off the couch and out the window. She landed in the pile of mud along with the dolls. Both of them where so stunned, nobody knew what happened.

Petunia of course told there parents. Her parents didn't believe her and they grounded her for making up stories. Since then Petunia has always hated her sister because of her unnaturalness. She only approached her when she absolutely had to.

That however was not the end to the strange things that seemed to happen whenever this young Lily happened to get very angry or upset. One day on Lily's seventh birthday her and her family had a small celebration at the house. Petunia got angry because her parents where telling Lily how she seemed to grow prettier every year. Petunia never got that complement from her parents they always just told her how they where so surprised that Petunia was already blank years old and how time flies.

So when it was time for cake Lily made a wish and blew out the candles, after they where removed Petunia went up to Lily and as if she was going to give her a hug when she 'accidentally' pushed Lily's face into the cake. The next thing that Petunia knew was that she was covered in gigantic purple, puss filled boils that didn't go away for three weeks! Her parents where so stunned when it happened that they didn't even ground Petunia.

After that Petunia learned not to mess with her sister, but just to stay as far away from her as possible and to act as if she never existed. That was still not the end to the strange madness that seemed to happen to the little Lillian Evans.

For the next few years there was occasionally flying dishes, levitating objects, and a whole bunch of other strange things. They seemed to happen less as Lily got older and learned how to control her anger. Her parents never knew what to think of their child but they loved her anyway. Petunia however did not.


	2. The Letter

_Disclaimer: Like I said before Harry Potter doesn't belong to me, it belongs to J.K.R. Also there is a bit from the sorcerer's stone in here_

Chapter 2: The Letter

Lily was eleven when one night on the 25 of July she was looking out her window. She was thinking about how she wanted to go somewhere far, far away! Somewhere where her sister wouldn't be. Even though this young girl knew that it was impossible, it didn't stop her from dreaming about it.

She didn't like her life. She had no friends. Everyone thought that she was very weird because of all the strange things that occasionally happened to her or those around her.

It wasn't a wonder why, because one day when Lily was eight her very mean history teacher, who was in a particularly fowl mood, decided to pick on Lily in front of the whole class. He kept on asking questions that Lily or no one in the class would know. Such as 'what is the capital of Virginia?' Lily knew that Virginia was one of the states in the United States but she had no idea what the capital was!

He reacted to this very badly and started yelling at her that these were things that she needed to know and on and on. Until Lily was between both tears and fury. Somehow Mr. Cromwell's fake toupee was seen hurling itself off his head and out of the second floor window. No one knew for certain that it was her, but all the students avoided her after that, knowing all the rumors that surrounded her already.

Lily became use to it. Instead of complaining like a normal person would, she took to becoming as smart as she could. She read as much as she possible could. She figured that she didn't need friends and that all she needed to do was work on her future. So ever since the day of the flying toupee incident she was always seen with a book in her hand. She was always reading about something, anything that she thought might be useful somehow.

However, even though this determination seemed to work on the outside, on the inside she wished for more! More friends, more happiness… anything!

So, on this rather eventful night Lily Evans could be found in her room, daydreaming. Her mom would come tell her to go to bed soon since it was almost nine o'clock at night.

She was staring at that pitch-black sky when all of a sudden she saw an owl flying in the distance. She smiled, she didn't normally see owls. The owl started flying towards her house…towards her very window. It stopped suddenly at her windowsill, nearly crashing into the glass. Then it did the strangest thing, it started tapping on the window, as if asking for permission to come inside.

Lily didn't know what to think! Maybe the poor animal was hurt and it needed help. She opened the window and the owl flew in like it was normal for it to be entering houses like this. Then it extended its leg out towards her.

Lily was staring at the owl in bewilderment when she noticed some form of paper tied to its leg. She went over to the owl, thinking about how cruel people were tying things on helpless animals, when she saw that there was a letter and it was addressed to her. That was very strange, who would be sending her a letter? And by owl? What ever happened to using the post! She untied the letter cautiously and as soon as the string was detached from the owl's leg it flew away.

The letter seemed to be made out of a very old, thick type of yellowing parchment. There was an address written in emerald- green ink that read:

Ms. L. Evans

The Second Bedroom to the Right

143 Vince Street

Westminster

London

Lily's eyebrows raised in shock and bewilderment as she studied the address. Then flipping it over, she opened the letter being careful of the wax seal, which was bearing a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake all surrounded by a large letter H. Inside was a very strange letter that said the following:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL Of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)

Dear Ms. Evans,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

There was also a second sheet of paper that had a list of all the supplies needed. Lily just stood there staring at the paper, transfixed by it. Then she came to her senses.

"Mum!!! Dad!!!" Lily yelled as she ran from the room.


	3. Diagon Alley

_**A/N: **Ok I know what you are thinking or at least what I am thinking 'Where is James Potter? I thought that this was a Lily AND James story?' Yeah…well… I kinda got rapped up in Lily's story… so James will be in this chapter plus Diagon Alley too!!! I promise! Don't forget to review!  
  
**Thanks to my first reviewer:** _

_ **Lilly Parkinson:** Thank you for being my first reviewer!! I started writing this story about two hours ago and I have already done 3 chapters!! And Thanks! I will try to do bout 5 or so chapters tonight at least!!! Well I better get writing! I am also trying to make it something that J.K. Rowling would write so I have to keep looking back in all the books for all the right names and places!  
  
**Also thanks to:** _

_ ** x Wish You Were Here x:** my very good friend (literally known since pre-school) thanks for reviewing!!!  
  
**Disclaimer:** Me no own Harry Potter, me own this story!!! Ha ha!  
_

* * *

Chapter 3: Diagon Alley  
  
It was July 31st a young boy with very untidy black hair and hazel eyes by the man of James Potter just woke up to a tawny owl tapping lightly at the window. James jumped up excitedly and rushed to the window. He let the owl in and took the letter attached to its leg then it flew off out the window. James looked at the letter happily and without even opening it went downstairs to tell his parents.

* * *

Lily woke up on the 2nd of August happily. Today was the day when her mother was going to take her to a place called Diagon Alley to purchase all the things that she would need for Hogwarts. Lily was so happy that no one could spoil her day not even her sister Petunia. She was so amazed when she got her letter. She ran into her parents bedroom shoving it in their faces, with she was jumping up and down. It took her parents a while to relize that the letter was real, they only believed in it when they remembered all of the things that their daughter had done. The levitating dishes, the toupee incident, the boils, so they agreed that Mrs.Evans would take Lily to this so called Diagon Alley on the 2nd to purchase her books.  
  
Lily remembered the look on her sisters face. The hatred, the disbelief, she remembered this and smiled. She couldn't believe that she was finally leaving at last. She was going to a school to learn magic, that means that she would get away from her sister and even learn some spells to put on her. She thought this and smiled even wider, it would be wonderful to be able to fight back for once.  
  
Lily got up and got ready. She took a shower and then got dressed. It was 11: 30 now and her and her mum got in the car. They drove over to a small shopping area and parked in a near by parking lot. Then they walked over to what must have been the Leaky Cauldron. Lily and her mum looked at it, and then looked at each other both looking unsure. Lily thought that for the entrance to what should be the great Diagon Alley that this pub didn't look so great. The sign was not even readable unless if you really looked at it, if you weren't looking for it then you would probably not even notice it. Lily and Mrs.Evans looked at each other again and then Mrs.Evans gave her a reassuring smile so they continued. They walked in and walked over to a bartender.  
  
"Umm…excuse me…" Lily said aquardly  
  
"Yes?" said the bartender  
  
"Umm is this the Leaky Caldron?" She asked unsure.  
  
" Why yes it is," He replied "Hogwarts by any chance?"  
  
Lily signed with relief for she wasn't sure if she was in the right place at first.  
  
"Yes," she said "Uh how do I get into Diagon Alley?"  
  
"Ah Muggle-born, are you?" He asked  
  
"Excuse me?" Lily asked confused.  
  
"Ah right well let me show you how to get in, here follow me." He said and left from behind the counter. Lily and Mrs. Evans followed. He led them to a backroom.  
  
"Since you have never been to the Wizarding world I should tell you that first you need to go to Gringotts-" he said until Mrs. Evans cut in.  
  
"Gringotts?" she asked "What on earth is Gringotts?"  
  
"Ah like I was 'bout to say Gringotts the wizard bank. You need to go there to exchange your muggle money for wizard money. So that you can get your things for school." He said as he came to stop at a wall.  
  
Lily was going to say something when he started tapping the wall with a stick. Lily looked at him and then at her mum. 'What an earth is he going' she thought to herself but then stopped and just stared transfixed at the wall at it started to quiver and the bricks started to move and make a hole in the use to be solid wall. Lily and Mrs. Evans couldn't move they just stared at the wall and the now visible shops.  
  
"Right have fun!" said the bartender as he left them.  
  
That seemed to wake up Lily and Mrs.Evans since they looked at each other and their disbelieving faces turned to wide grins.

* * *

James walked around the shops his mother was off buying his books, while he was left to go get fitted for his school uniform. He knew he was suppose to go to Madam Malkin's but he wasn't going to go just yet. He was heading for Quality Quidditch Supplies when he saw a very pretty red head walk by in muggle clothing with whom he suppose was her mother. James had no idea who she was but he found himself smiling for some reason. The girl went into Gringotts pausing to look at the sign at the door and then entering.  
  
When she was gone James had to practically smack himself to snap out of it. He continued on like nothing had happened.

* * *

_**A/N:** What do you think? I was going to continue but I found that that was a good place to stop ever though James has about two paragraphs, but oh well it wasn't any new to him going to Diagon Alley. Anyway that is the end of Diagon Alley for the first year anyway, next stop King's Cross Station. Oh yeah remember to review, and also that I am just getting started!!! So it will get better...I hope... :)_


	4. Platform 9 and 3 whats?

_**A/N:** Wow 4 chapters in the past 3 hours!! Okay so I am going to skip about a month in the story so now they are going to be at King's Cross. Sorry if you don't like this idea but the story has got to get interesting some time! Ok so in the last chapter the end might have been a little corny but whatever. A lot of people thing that James liked Lily since the first time that he saw her, and I think so, too. Also sorry all James fans since he really wasn't in there a lot but he with get to be soon…maybe…I am still making things up as I go along, anyway on with the story!  
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, but I can still dream can't I?_

* * *

** Chapter 4: Platform 9 and 3 whats?  
**  
Lily walked through the entrance of King's Cross Station, and looked at her ticket. She was suddenly confused it said on her ticket that she would be leaving through platform 9 and ¾, but that couldn't be right! She pointed this out to her mother (her father was at work, and her sister refused to come) who shrugged.  
  
"I suppose that we should just head towards platforms 9 and 10!" she said hopefully.  
  
Lily just looked back down at her ticket and frowned.  
  
"I suppose…" she said.   
  
Then they walked towards the two platforms. Lily wasn't surprised when she didn't see the mysterious platform that she was suppose to be boarding from. Lily was getting worried, the train left at 11:00 and it was already 10:30! Just then she saw a girl pushing a trolley which had stuff which resembled Lily's. Lily walked over to her. She looked like she was about to start running when Lily tapped her on the shoulder.   
  
"Excuse me…" Lily said trying not to sound rude.  
  
The girl turned around. She was very pretty. She had shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes.  
  
"Ah, hello" she said nicely. "Can I help you?"  
  
"Umm, yes, well I was wondering, do you by any chance know about Hogwarts?" Lily asked reluctantly.  
  
The girl suddenly smiled. "Muggle-born are you?"  
  
"Umm, yes, I suppose that I am…" she said still having no idea what a muggle-born was.  
  
"Right then, so I suppose that you want me to show you how to get the platform." she said and without waiting for a reply and continued, "Just run straight at the wall any you with be able to get through."  
  
She said it as if she did it everyday. "Umm are you sure about this?"  
  
"Well yes, I haven't actually tried it though see I am a first year, too, but my parents told he how to get through," she looked at me then she said, "Here I'll go first and then you follow, I'll wait for you on the other side." And with that she just ran straight at the wall and to Lily's amazement went straight through. Lily stood there for a moment then turned back to her mum who was watching the girl, too.   
  
"Well, I guess this is where I leave you mum…" Lily said sadly.  
  
There were tears in her mothers eyes as she said, "Oh my little Lilian is all grown up and going off to school…"  
  
"Oh mum, I won't be gone that long!" Lily said as she tried to comfort her mother. "I'll be back on Christmas!"  
  
"Yes, yes, I know…" she said "Just don't forget to sent me an letter with Hestia after you arrive!" (Hestia was her brown tawny owl that they bought in Diagon Alley)  
  
"I won't mum" Lily said as she gave her mother a big hug, "See you on Christmas!" she said, and with that she turned around and ran straight at the wall after the girl.

* * *

James was looking in all the compartments trying to find an empty one. He finally came to one near the end of the train. He stored his trunk up above him and sat down. He was sitting for about fifteen seconds when someone opened the door. It was a boy around his age who had dark hair that fell into his grey eyes.  
  
"Oh hello!" He said to James then pointing to the seat across from James and asked, "Mind if I sit here?"   
  
"Oh, go right ahead!" said James politely.  
  
"Thanks," he said, "My name is Sirius by the way Sirius Black."  
  
"My names James Potter," said James then he asked, "Are you a first year, too?"  
  
"Yep!" he said excitedly  
  
They sat there for a few moments not knowing what to say. Then Sirius asked awkwardly  
  
"So, do you like Quidditch?"  
  
And that was the start of their friendship.

* * *

Lily walked through the barrier not knowing what to expect she was met with the sight of a large scarlet-steam engine. Then she noticed the girl who said that she would wait for her on the other side.  
  
"Ah, so you finally made it!" she said jokily. "What took you so long?"  
  
"Oh, I had to say good-bye to my mum," I never caught your name by the way…" said Lily kindly. "I never caught your name by the way…"  
  
"Oh, how rude of me!" She said while smiling, "My name is Athena, Athena Waring."  
  
"Nice to meet you Athena," replied Lily, "I'm Lily Evans"  
  
They smiled at each other, then Athena said "I suppose that we should go get a seat"  
  
Lily nodded and then followed her onto the train. Then stopped at a compartment that had only one young, pretty witch, who had long dirty-blond hair, and hazel eyes. She looked at them and smiled. She looked rather nervous.  
  
"Ah hello," said Athena, "do you mind if you sit here?"  
  
"Oh, no, not at all!" she said now smiling.  
  
"Oh I'm Athena, by the way, Athena Waring, and this here is Lily Evans" she said kindly.  
  
"Oh hi," she said rather shyly, "I'm Alice, Alice Turner."  
  
The three got along together splendidly, they talked the whole time about there new school and everything. Apparently Alice was a Muggle-born too. Which happened to be, as Athena pointed out, someone who was a witch or wizard born from a non-magical family. Lily had a lot to learn and so did Alice. Lily was very glad that there was some one else who was just as clueless about the magical world as she was. Athena told them all about Hogwarts and the four houses and before they knew it one of the prefects came in and told them that they must change into their school robes, since they were getting close to Hogwarts.

* * *

_**A/N: **Okay so I didn't reach my goal. I got 4 chapters done tonight instead of 5! But hey that is still good. Sorry if the trip was rather short but I am tired and they really need to be at Hogwarts by the 5th chapter! At this rate at the end of the 7th year there will probably be about 70 or so chapters!!! :0 Well anyway tomorrow I got school but I plan to post a few more chapters, maybe 2 or 3, tomorrow night. Also don't forget to Review, to tell me what you think of it so far, and I am sorry about Alice's last name but it is hard to try to find names for people who are witches, good thing she is muggle-born! Well hope you liked it, I am not sure about whats going to be in the next chapter, but there is the sorting, and I am trying to decide if James should talk to Lily yet… Please review and give me some ideas!!!!_


	5. The Sorting Hat

_**A/N:** Here is chapter 5! Hope that you enjoy it! Sorry that all of my chapters are rather short! Also please review and tell me what you think! You can also tell me any ideas, or comments that you might have! Now I better get back to writing!  
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, J.K.R. does!_

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Sorting Hat**  
  
Lily and her new two friends had to follow a gigantic man with the rest of the first years until they reached the boats that would take them up to Hogwarts. It was a beautiful night out. The three girls got into a boat and were joined by a frightened looking girl with blond hair that was up in pigtails.  
  
"Hello" said Lily. She knew that she was scared, too, but she knew that she wasn't as afraid as this girl was.  
  
"Hi.." she said finally looking down at her feet, she was extremely shy.  
  
"I'm Lily Evans, this is Athena Muring, and this is Alice Turner." Lily said hopefully.  
  
"Hello!" said Athena, and Alice happily.  
  
"Hi," the girl said again, "My name is Kaitlin Abbott, but everyone calls me Katy." she said finally after about a minute of looking at her shoes.

* * *

James and his new friend Sirius Black sat down in a boat which had two other people in it.  
  
"Oh, hello!" said James, "Mind if we sit here?"  
  
"Oh go right ahead!" said a rather sickly looking boy with light brown hair.  
  
"Thanks, I'm James by the way, James Potter." said James.  
  
"Yeah, and I'm Sirius Black."  
  
"Oh hello, I'm Remus Lupin, and this is Peter Pettigrew." said Remus.  
  
"Hello!" piped up Peter in a squeaky voice.  
  
They rode in the boat across the lake. James swore that he felt something knock against the boat from down below in the dark lake. When the first years got their first look at Hogwarts they saw that it was perched atop a high mountain. There was a loud "Ooooh" from all of the first years. They finally came to the other side of the gigantic lake and followed the huge man named Hagrid up to the castle. Then he knocked three times on the castle door.  
  
The door opened up to a black haired witch in emerald-green robes, she had a very stern look on her face.  
  
"Good-evening," she said, "and welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor McGonagall. The Sorting Ceremony will begin shortly. During which, you will be sorted into one of the four houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. The Sorting Ceremony is very important because the house that you will get sorted into will be like your family whilst you are at Hogwarts. You will sleep in your dormitory, and have classes with the rest of your house. You may also spend any free time in your house common room." she said, while everyone listened intently.  
  
"Each of the four houses has its own noble history. While you are here your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose you points. At the end of the year, the house cup with be awarded to the house with the most points. Now please follow me into the great hall where you will be sorted.

* * *

Lily and the rest of the first years followed Professor McGonagall into the Great Hall. Lily gasped, as did a lot of other people. She saw that it was lit with thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long table.

She looked up at the ceiling and saw that it looked like the sky outside, dark with thousands of stars. They walked towards a stool that had a hat on it which was very patched and frayed. Just then to Lily's great surprise a rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth as it began to sing:  
  
"Oh, many people wonder how the great Hogwarts came to be,  
  
Listen up, for I will tell you the very grand story!  
  
It started when the four founders had a great ambition,  
  
To start a school, was there great and noble mission!  
  
There was Gryffindor, the bravest, who taught those who were daring,  
  
Patient Hufflepuff, who took the hard workers who were caring.  
  
Wise Ravenclaw took those whose intelligence mounted high and tall,  
  
And lastly, cunning Slytherin who took those who would never fail or fall.  
  
Now you may ask yourself 'Which house is right for me?'  
  
Well never fear for the Sorting Hat will tell you where you ought to be!  
  
Now try me on, and I will look deep within your mind,  
  
I will look at all the things that you may not even be able to find!  
  
So come now students and try me on,  
  
And never fear for the Sorting Hat is never wrong!"  
  
Then the song was over, and the hall burst into applause. Then Professor McGonagall unraveled a long roll of parchment and said the first name on the list.  
  
"Abbott, Kaitlin!"  
  
Katy Abbott walked rather slowly and shyly up to the Sorting Hat. It was slipped onto her head and after a moment the hat yelled out, "Hufflepuff!"  
  
Katy got up and walked over to the Hufflepuff table which was now cheering. Lily sighed for she didn't think that she would be in Hufflepuff, after Athena explained the four houses to her. She thought that she would probably go into Ravenclaw since she was very smart, and usually had her head in a book.  
  
"Balet, Colin!"  
  
After about two seconds that hat cried out "Ravenclaw!" and the boy named Colin got up and rushed over to the Ravenclaw table.

"Balet, Laura!"

Colin's twin got up and walked over to the hat. "Gryffindor!"  
  
"Black, Sirius!" was the next name that was called, and a boy will black hair that fell into his eyes walked up to the hat, looking nervous. It was about two minutes before the hat finally called out an answer.  
  
"Gryffindor!" The boy named Sirius looked rather relieved as he walked towards the Gryffindor table.

* * *

James was clapping hard as Sirius walked over to the Gryffindor table. He had to get into Gryffindor, he just had too! There were a few more names until one was called as he saw familiar looking red hair….  
  
"Evans, Lily!" said Professor McGonagall, as slowly a girl with shoulder-length red hair, and almond-shaped green eyes walked nervously up to the hat. James just stared at her like he did on the day that he seen her in Diagon Alley. She was very pretty he thought to himself. He only snapped out of it when the hat called out a name…

* * *

Lily felt as if she had been sitting under the hat for ages. She could hear the hat discussing to itself where it should put her.  
  
"Well, I see that you would do well in Ravenclaw, very wise. Ah but what is this, bravery, yes I can see lots of bravery. Very well I have made up my mind." and then Lily could her the hat cry out "Gryffindor!" So she got up and walked over to the cheering Gryffindor table and sat down.  
  
'Well that surprising,' she thought to herself, 'I was so sure that I would be put into Ravenclaw, but it said that I am very brave. That isn't right! If I am so brave then why didn't I stop Petunia from making my life so horrible?'  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted however when she heard a name that she knew get called.  
  
"Muring, Athena!" said Professor McGonagall, as Athena made her way up to the hat. Lily was hoping, praying that she would become a Gryffindor. Then the hat opened its mouth and called out, "Gryffindor!"  
  
Athena ran over to the table and sat next to Lily. She smiled at Lily happily, as Lily beamed back at her. There were several more people who were called. Then they got into the P's.  
  
"Pettigrew, Peter"  
  
"Gryffindor!" A very short, fat boy came over and sat near Sirius.  
  
"Potter, James!"  
  
"Gryffindor!" A boy will untidy black hair came over to their table and sat next to the boy named Sirius. They were a few seats down.  
  
Then there was Severus Snape that became a Slytherin. Then it was Alice's turn. She sat under the hat. It took about three minutes for the hat to decide before it called out, "Gryfffindor!"

Lily was so happy that the two friends that she made on the train where in her house. She didn't even notice when a young boy named James was staring at her during the feast.

The feast was marvelous, the food just appeared after their Headmaster Albus Dumbledore had welcomed them and told them that the Forbidden Forest was, well, forbidden, and also a list of items which were not allowed at school.

The food was amazing, there was just about everything that Lily could think of, and it was even more amazing when as the food began to disappear the plates would fill itself automatically.

When they had finished dessert they were asked to follow the prefects to the entrance of the Gryffindor common room which turned out to be a portrait of a fat lady.

On the way there Lily and Alice were looking at all of the pictures stunned as they all moved. They also noticed that they were ghosts floating all around the castle! When they got to the Fat Lady she asked for the password.  
  
"Tarantallegra," said one of the prefects to the Fat Lady, and then to us added, "Remember that because you will need it each time that you wish to enter the common room." Then the prefects walked inside and the first years followed.  
  
"Girls dormitories up and down the stairs to the right, boys the same on your left." said one of the prefects.  
  
Then all of the first years went inside there dormitories for a bit of rest. Lily, Alice, and Athena went up and stopped at the door labeled 'first years' and went in. Their luggage was already there.

They picked a bed, got changed, and laid down to rest. The girls were so tired from the feast that they didn't even introduce themselves to the two other first year girls that shared there dormitories.

Lily thought this and just thought that she would do it in the morning. Then she smiled while she was lying there in her four-poster bed. She smiled at the thought that she actually left her old no-friend life behind, left Petunia behind, and was starting a new, and what she hoped would be, a better life.

She fell asleep thinking about all the strange things the strange things she had done as a child. Now she knew that there were others like her and she wasn't a 'freak' as Petunia liked to call her.

* * *

James Potter lie in bed thinking about the very busy day that they just had. He was so glad that he was in Gryffindor. He was so glad that he had already made three friends. However that wasn't the only thing that was in his head while he began to fall asleep. James thought of the girl named Lily Evans. The one with the unusual red hair, and almond-shaped green eyes. James thought of her and smiled as he fell asleep.

* * *

_**A/N:** Ok there you go, chapter five finally finished. I must say that I am rather pleased about this chapter. It was a bit longer, and a bit more interesting. Oh and just to let you know the next chapter might be a little delayed. I have exams on Wednesday through Friday so I will be spending a lot of time studying. Though I will try to fit in a chapter as soon as possible, and ok that's enough of that now please review and tell me what you think. Also review if you have any good pranks for the marauders to do!_


	6. Classes

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except for the people I made up like Athena Muring! I also don't own the passage that comes from "New Clues to Harry Potter: Book 5" and the rest is owned by J.K.R.   
  
**Reviewers:** Ok I got a couple of reviews since the last chapter, so here the thanks to:  
  
**EyesofEmerald:** Ok thanks for reviewing every chapter :) and of coarse I won't abandon your story!!! You are already on my author alert list!!! Anyway thanks again, oh and yeah I am sure that Lily with be slapping James a lot, hey I might even make one a punch... who knows? Oh yeah also to answer your question yes this is a Love/hate story!!! They are definitely my favorite kind!  
  
**Misty Cherry:** Ok, I found proof that James isn't a seeker, like I said before I was 99.99999% sure that J.K.R. said herself that James was a chaser, now I am a 100% sure he was a chaser!!! The following is a passage from "New Clues to Harry Potter: Book 5"p.101 : (Please READ MISTY CHERRY!)  
  
** Why was James Playing with the Snitch-Did he play Seeker?**  
  
The jocks on a professional U.S. football team will play w/a football- even if they are linemen who never touch the ball in a game (except when it pops into their arms!). Similarly, a goalie will run around with a soccer ball- even though all he cares about is batting it away during the game. It is status symbol of their profession. Therefore, we cannot make assumptions about the position that James played solely on the basis of playing with the Snitch.  
  
Having said that, we do have enough evidence to question whether James ever played Seeker.   
  
The only way that we knew what position James played was from a chat with J.K. Rowling on Scholastic.com from October in 2000. She told us then that James played Chaser. However in the first Harry Potter movie, there was a Quidditch plaque that had listed James as a Seeker.  
  
Ok Misty Cherry so there you go. That is how I am positive! Sorry, I just hate when people tell me that I am wrong even when I am right! So as you can see from the last paragraph you can't always trust movies! Ok on to the more serious question that I am sure a lot of people might was me:  
  
**What does the EW in EW4eva stand for?**   
  
Well EW stands for Emma Williams, and no that isn't my name! Emma Williams is a person that I made up. Yes it is Harry Potter related, it is about one of Harry's friends, its actually pretty cool, I am not going to go into her details, lets just say she is perfect, literally. I am thinking that I am going to start writing it when I am done with this story. So there you go, that it the big mystery behind my name! : )  
  
Ok so now that I am done with that, back to the story. And let me just say that I am sorry that it took me so long to update. I had exams then I had to work for my dad, and then it was Harry Potter 3 madness so this is my only free time! Ok here we go chapter 6!_

* * *

** Chapter 6: Classes**  
  
Lily woke up the next morning feeling very happy. Alice was already awake while Athena was lightly snoring. It was only 7:10 so Lily decided to take a shower and get dressed. When she got back to her dormitory Athena was still sleeping. Lily decided she better wake her up. Which was something Athena wasn't very happy about.  
  
"Athena..." Lily said softly, but she didn't even make any sign that she knew that Lily was there.  
  
"Hello! Athena!" Lily said more loudly now lightly shaking her, but she didn't even move.  
  
"Athena!" Lily yelled in her ear, "Wake up!!" Athena just covered her head with a pillow and said, "Five more minutes...mum.."  
  
"Athena, wake up now!" Lily said again while taking her pillow and wacking her with it, "If you don't you will miss breakfast!"  
  
Athena looked up sleepily, "Food? Where?"  
  
Lily smiled now that she knew how to wake her up. "In the Great Hall, remember!"  
  
"No," said Athena sitting up still half asleep and apparently not listening, "I don't see any food!"  
  
Lily just rolled her eyes. "Well get dressed and we can go get some!" Then Lily walked over to Alice. "I have a feeling that food is the only way to wake that girl up!" said Lily smiling and pointing over to Athena. Alice smiled and then she walked over to the two girls that shared their dormitory. Lily followed.  
  
"Hello," said Lily cheerfully, "I'm Lily Evans! And this is Alice Turner!"  
  
"Hi" said one of the girls, "I'm Emily Cauldwell!" Emily was very pretty she had long blond hair and beautiful blue eyes.  
  
"Yeah," said the other, "And I'm Laura Balet!" Laura was also very pretty she had short brown hair and hazel eyes.  
  
"Hi!" Said Lily and Alice again.  
  
"Who is that?" ask Emily as she pointed to Athena who was dozing off again.  
  
"Oh, that's Athena Muring." said Lily as she turned around. "Athena! Wake up!"  
  
Athena jumped up, "I'm awake, already!" Lily just turned back around while rolling her eyes.  
  
When they were finally ready, which took awhile because of Athena, they headed down for breakfast. During which they got their schedules for their classes. Lily and her fellow Gryffindors had History of Magic, Transfiguration, lunch, then Charms.

There was also something else that happened during breakfast. To Lily's great surprise hundreds of owls came into the Great Hall carrying letters and packages. It reminded Lily about her promised that she made to send her mum and dad a letter, once she arrived. "Ah well" she thought, "I'll just send one today, no big deal."

Lily got up and followed her friends to the History of Magic classroom. Lily wanted to sit in the front, while Athena wanted to sit in the back, Alice however didn't mind where they sat.  
  
"Come on Lily!" said Athena, "I don't wanna sit in the front, it makes you seem like you wanna pay attention!"   
  
"And that's a bad thing?" asked Lily surprised.  
  
"Well, yeah, I don't wanna pay attention!"  
  
"Well I do!"   
  
Then Alice cut in, "Why don't we just sit in the middle, that way its in between!"  
  
They settled for that and sat in the middle. While Lily got out a quill and parchment to take notes, and Athena just rolled her eyes at her. When class started Lily wondered where the teacher was. She gasped when he just floated through the wall.

Lily had no idea that Professor Binns would be a ghost and she got very excited. He didn't even introduce himself to the class nor take any notice that any of them were even there. He just started writing on the board, and Lily quickly began to take notes.

* * *

James and his new three friends quickly took the desks in the back on the History of Magic classroom. Much to Remus' dislike. James just sat talking to Sirius while Remus got out all of his stuff to take notes.

After about fifteen minutes of class practically everyone was asleep, and only two people where still taking notes, Remus and the red head Lily Evans. James was practically asleep himself but he watched as the girl named Lily sat wide awake writing down everything that Professor Binns said.  
  
He watched as every time one of her friends began to fall asleep she would quickly jab them in the side with her elbow. Her friends didn't seem to happy about it. She got one of them with dirty-blond hair ,who he believed was Alice something, to actually take notes for about five minutes before drifting off again.

The other one with brown hair, who he knew as Athena, just got tired of getting hit in the side so she just elbowed her back much harder and Lily just left her alone. He had no idea why he felt so strangely for this girl.   
  
'Come on James!" he thought, 'Your only 11! Plenty of time to thing of girls later!' The next thing he knew he was falling asleep and didn't wake up till class was over. When class was finally over they got up and headed for there next class Transfiguration.  
  
Professor McGonagall spend the first five minutes of class lecturing them on how Transfiguration is the most difficult form of magic. She then turned herself into a cat and back again.

A lot of people were disappointed when they learned that they must register if they ever wish to transform into an animal. They spent half of the class taking complicated noted. After that they spent the rest of the time trying to turn a match into a needle.

James did by far the best in the class. Nobody else even got close, except that Lily Evans managed to turn hers red once when she got frustrated, though it was still a match. Professor McGonagall wasn't too happy about it though.  
  
"Miss Evans!" she started to yell at Lily, "Please try to keep that for Charms! This is transfiguration, and your job here to it transfigure! Though I am sure that Professor Flitwick will be delighted." And then for some strange reason she smiled at Lily a little before she continued on.

* * *

Lily and her friends walked out of Transfiguration and headed to the Great Hall for lunch. They were talking about their first Transfiguration class.  
  
"Well, that wasn't as bad as History of Magic!" Athena said.  
  
"History of Magic wasn't that bad!" said Lily, "Maybe if you paid attention..."  
  
"I was trying to pay attention!" Athena explained while Lily raised an eyebrow. "I was trying to pay attention to falling asleep, but you just had to keep on jabbing me with your bloody bony elbow!"  
  
Lily just rolled her eyes at that.  
  
"So, how did you turn that match red, Lily?" asked Alice, "I wasn't even close to changing mine at all!"  
  
"I have no idea!" said Lily truthfully.  
  
Then they reached the Great Hall.  
  
"Yes finally we get to eat!" said Athena happily.  
  
"We didn't eat that long ago!" said Alice.  
  
After Lunch the three headed over to the Charms classroom. To Athena's displeasure Lily made them all sit in the front telling them that this was the class that she was looking forward to. Athena finally agreed.

Their teacher Professor Flitwick was so short that he had to stand on a pile of books to see over his desk. For the first class they were to try to work on making a feather fly with a charm called 'Wingardium Leviosa'.

To Flitwick's great delight Lily managed to do it on her first try, and she also was the one to make her feather fly by the end of the class. Flitwick was so delighted that she managed to do it that she got ten points for Gryffindor. She was so happy, she managed to get her first points in her now favorite class.   
  
After dinner Lily finally remembered that she decided to write her parents a letter that day. So she sat in the common room trying to figure out what to say. So this is what she decided to write:  
  
Dear mum, dad, and Petunia, (Even though she knew her sister was probably never going to read it)  
  
It is amazing here! I got into this house called Gryffindor, which is one of the four houses that they separate you into. I was surprised that I got into Gryffindor because the students are all suppose to be brave more than anything. I thought I would make it into Ravenclaw where everyone puts brains before everything. Oh well, I made friends! We get along really well.  
  
Anyway like I said it is amazing here! Hogwarts is a giant castle on a giant lake, and there is mountains in the distance. Its beautiful. And in the castle there are so many floors, I got lost just trying to find the Great Hall which is where we eat at. Anyway I love the classes, and oh yeah would you believe that they have ghosts here! They aren't what you would think though they are all pretty friendly!  
  
Well I am sorry this letter was delayed but I was busy with school. I hope that you are all well, and I love you! Can't wait to see you at Christmas!  
  
Love,  
  
Lily  
  
Lily being satisfied with the letter got up and left the common room to go to the owlery to go find her owl Hestia. It took her about an hour to actually find the place but she finally did. She walked inside but she wasn't alone. There was boy who Lily knew from the feast as James Potter even though she had never talked to him before.

She walked into the owlery a little more and seeing how the boy didn't even know she was there she decided she wouldn't disturb him. She looked at all the owls trying to find her own. Then she finally spotted her. She was sleeping but she knew she had to send the letter so she called her anyway,  
  
"Hestia!" called Lily a little louder than she intended too.  
  
James jumped and turned around. By the look on his face she could tell that he was really surprised.  
  
"Sorry.." said Lily as her owl swooped down to her.  
  
"Its okay." he said as Lily started to tie the letter on her outstretched leg.  
  
"I didn't mean to scare you." Lily said rather shyly.  
  
"You didn't scare me!" He said quickly, "You just...startled me, that's all!"  
  
"Okay!" said Lily trying to see the difference in between the two. "No need to get all mad!"  
  
"I'm not mad!" he said rather angrily. Lily giggled.  
  
"What's so funny!?!" He asked.  
  
"Nothing!" Lily said while shaking her head. Her owl flew away and Lily turned and left.

* * *

_**A/N:** Okay so not such a great place to meet your future husband, but hey that's the way the cookie crumbles! Anyway I hope you liked it, please R&R! Any once again sorry this chapter took forever! I truly have no idea when the next one with be up! Okay and also I decided that this with, mostly with just be Lily's story! But their with be some James things like with the Marauders and stuff! Anyway there you go I hope that you liked it!_


	7. Classes part 2

_**Disclaimer:** I'll say it once more: ME NO OWN HARRY POTTER! Though I own the stupid people that I made up and make no money off of…shame…  
  
**Reviewers:** Thanks to any reviewers…I think this one is the only new one…if it isn't I am sorry…please still review!  
  
** Misty Cherry:** Yes I got your email and thank you! Also thanks for taking the time to review! It means a lot to me!  
  
**Thank You:** This thank you goes to EyesofEmerald who is now my beta reader! So there you go Misty Cherry! I got a beta reader just for you… well not really I got one for me… anyway thanks EyesofEmerald for your time and patience!  
  
**A/N:** Okay people thanks for waiting patiently for the next chapter! I am sorry that it took so long! I am starting to get things back together! Now I have a beta reader to yell at me and tell me to hurry up with the next chapter! Anyways on with the story! Also anyone that wants to email me or send me a message (I got yahoo messenger, msn messenger, and aim) feel free to! My info is in my bio also it would also work if you just sent me a review!!_

* * *

**Chapter 7: Classes- Part 2**  
  
The next day the first years set off for their next set of classes. Lily hoped that the classes would be as fun as charms, or at least not as complicated as Transfiguration. Lily and her friends headed out to Herbology; they had to go out of the castle to the greenhouses for class.  
  
Professor Sprout, the Herbology teacher, was also the head of Hufflepuff. They had Herbology with the Hufflepuffs, and though Professor Sprout didn't seem to favor her students it was obvious that Herbology was almost the entire Hufflepuffs best subject. Nonetheless, Lily managed to earn a few points for Gryffindor for answering a lot of Professors Sprouts questions on the strange plants that they learned about.   
  
There next class was Defense Against the Dark Arts. Lily thought the subject seemed interesting enough. Their teacher Professor Claude was a friendly middle age wizard who believed in practical lessons but that understanding must come first. So for their first lesson they took notes the entire time, though it was more interesting than the notes that they took in History of Magic. They were also a lot less complicated than the notes took in Transfiguration.   
  
After Lunch the first years headed off to their last class of the day, potions. They had it with the Slytherins. Lily and her friends walked through the dungeons toward the classroom. They were almost just outside the door when Lily accidentally ran into one of the Slytherin first years.  
  
"Watch were your going, you filthy little mudblood!" he said rather rudely.   
  
Lily had no idea what a mudblood was but she knew an insult when she heard one. Several people gasped and looked at Lily to see her reaction. She had no time to say anything because the next thing that she knew James had his wand out and pointed at the Slytherin. Lily knew that they didn't know much magic, but she didn't know how much this James person knew.   
  
"You'll pay for that one!" said James.  
  
Lily didn't need to think twice. She got out her wand and pointed in at James.  
  
"Leave him alone!" yelled Lily. She could tell that James was surprised because he just stood there staring at her puzzled. But no one had time to react, though, because the next person to step in was their Potions teacher, Professor Baddock.   
  
"What do we have here?" the Professor said while surveying the three first years. "Ah, Mr.Potter are you threatening one of my students? Ah and Ms.Evans are you threatening Mr.Potter?"  
  
It wasn't really a question because he didn't wait for an answer, nor for any sort of explanation to what was happening.  
  
"Well then, Mr.Potter, Ms.Evans you may join me in detention tomorrow evening at seven o'clock sharp. And let's see twenty points from Gryffindor. Now if you all will-"  
  
"But Professor," said James, who seemed to recover first, "He called her a mud-"  
  
"That is another five points from Gryffindor, for interrupting me with pointless things. Now everyone make your way into the class before I take away points."  
  
"Thanks a lot Potter!" Lily whispered angrily while the professor walked into the classroom.  
  
"What did I do?!" James asked shocked.  
  
"Thanks to you I got detention!" Lily said and without waiting for a reply walked into the classroom to sit next to her friends.  
  
Lily asked her friends what a mudblood was. What she found out didn't surprise her. Now she knew what to expect in the wizarding world. Lily didn't talk much the rest of the day, she was upset that she would never really be accepted anywhere. In the muggle world or the magic world.

* * *

James sat down at the Gryffindor table for dinner. He still didn't understand why Lily was mad at him. He also didn't understand why she pointed her wand at him when it should have been pointed at the bloody Slytherin. His thoughts were interrupted by Remus.  
  
"Hey guys, I am leaving tomorrow to go visit my mum." he said rather sadly.  
  
"Oh, is she ill?" Sirius inquired.  
  
"Yeah," he said while looking down at his plate.  
  
"When will you be back?" asked James.  
  
" Um, Friday," he said still looking down.  
  
"Oh, alright," said James, "I hope she feels better."  
  
James and Sirius started up a conversation about Quidditch. They had no idea what Remus had no plan to go visit his 'sick' mother, but was actually planning to spend Wednesday evening in a certain house for a certain reason.

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N: **Okay sorry that chapter was so short, to make it up to you I will go write the next chapter right now. With detention, and stuff. Also to let you now, I think that the first year is boring! So don't be surprised if is September and skips all the way to December. Then all the way to the end of the year. Cuz I really want to get to the interesting stuff. Okay I am going to sent this to my beta who is currently not on the internet… Ah well I guess I'll go write the next chapter… umm please review!_


	8. Detention

_**Disclaimer:** I don't Harry Potter that's J.K.R.'s, too bad…  
  
**A/N:** Okay like I promised here is another chapter! So I don't have much to say but read and review!  
  
**Reviews (I didn't think I would get any…):**  
  
**EyesofEmerald:** Thanks for reviewing and yes the detention will be smashing…_

* * *

** Chapter 8: Detention**  
  
Before Lily knew it, it was already six thirty on Wednesday. Lily made her way down to the Potions classroom by herself. She had no idea where James might be nor did she care. "As long as I don't need to work with him, I'm happy!" Lily thought to herself.   
  
Lily knew why she put her wand on James. It was the fact that she didn't see the point in revenge. Her thoughts drifted to James Potter. "Why did I get angry at him? He was only trying to help!" Lily seemed to be struggling to find answers to everything that night. "Oh yeah it's the fact that he got me stuck in detention!" Lily's temper rose with the thought, "Me in detention! What did I do to deserve this? My parents are going to kill me! Plus I am sure it goes on some type of record! People are going to think me some type of delinquent for getting detention on my second day of my first year at school! Oh, Potter will pay, I'll-"   
  
Her thoughts were interrupted when James came running up to her.  
  
"Ready for detention?" He asked with a grin on his face. Lily didn't answer but if looks could kill Potter would be dead ten times over.   
  
"Guess not." he said with a shrug. Lily sped up and to her immense dislike so did James. He still tried to talk but Lily just glared at him so he finally gave up and walked in silence until they reached the Potions classroom. They entered the room, but unfortunately they were three minutes late.  
  
"Well, well, well, it is nice of you to finally arrive." Professor Baddock said with a sneer, "but unfortunately I am going to have to take away five points from each of you for your tardiness."  
  
"Now I am going to need you two to clean out all of the cauldrons without magic." he said while handing them each a rag and a bottle of cleaner.   
  
"I hope that the fact that both of you with be working together will not be a problem," he said with an evil glint in his eyes, because he knew that from yesterdays events that this would cause a problem, "Now I'll be back, I must go speak with Professor Dumbledore on a matter that if far too complicated for anybody such as yourselves to understand. So I expect you to work quietly and you may leave once your work is complete." He then excited the room, leaving two very disgruntled students in his wake.  
  
"Barmy old codger!" James grunted once he left the room. Lily just rolled her eyes and started to clean the cauldrons. Which was actually pretty horrible because there was still some potion left at the bottom that would burn your hands. James stood there grunting out insults about the professor till Lily finally snapped.  
  
"POTTER!" she yelled, "IF YOU CAN'T SAY ANYTHING NICE DON'T SAY ANYTHING AT ALL!"   
  
"Jeez!" he said wide eyed, "what crawled up your butt and died?"   
  
Lily wanted to hit him but she settled for a frustrated yell.  
  
"Fine, fine," he said, "I get it, I'll shut up and clean the bloody cauldrons!" Then he got his rag and started cleaning the cauldrons, still grunting under his breath, though Lily couldn't hear him, because she was too wrapped up in her own thoughts. Then after about two minutes of silence James spoke again.  
  
"You know, I still don't see why you are mad at me." he said, "What did I do?"  
  
Lily just continued to work as if she didn't hear him; she really didn't want to talk to the boy who could have very well destroyed her future by landing her in detention.  
  
"Hello? Anybody home?"   
  
"What?!"  
  
"I said-"  
  
"I heard you!"  
  
"Ok, so what's your answer? I don't have all day!"  
  
Lily expelled a long frustrated breath, still working for a minute before replying.  
  
"You shouldn't have tried to curse him!"  
  
"But he called you a….a you know…"  
  
"I am aware of that!"  
  
"So then why did you point your wand at me?"  
  
"Because revenge is not the answer."  
  
"What?" he asked surprised, "But I was only trying to help!"  
  
"Did I say that I needed your help?"  
  
"No, but…"  
  
"But nothing, if I needed your help I would have asked for it!"  
  
"Fine! I'll remember not to help you in the future!"  
  
"You do that! And now if you don't mind I would like to clean these cauldrons so I can get out of the detention you got me into!"  
  
Silence followed this until they were done. They left the Potions classroom and set off for the Gryffindor common room; Lily sped up and left James far behind, both of them deep in angry thoughts of one another.

* * *

Time flew by quickly for the first years. James and his friends sat in the common room one evening.  
  
"I'm bored!" Sirius announced.  
  
"Yeah, me too!" James added. Remus and Peter just nodded their heads.  
  
Remus was a strange story. When he came back from his mother's he looked more weak and pale than he usually did. He also had tons of scars on his body. He just said that he went into the woods that surrounded their house and got scratched from the trees. Both James and Sirius really didn't believe him but they let it slide, for they knew that they couldn't get the truth out of him no matter how much they bugged him about it.  
  
"This place is too boring!" Sirius exclaimed. "We need to brighten things up a bit!" He added while a small grin crept onto his face.  
  
"What do you have in mind?" James asked, while catching on.  
  
"Not sure," he said, "I'll get back to you on that." He then seemed to go into deep thought.  
  
Five minutes later the same grin crept back onto his face.  
  
"I've got an idea…" he said slowly.  
  
"Yeah, what is it?" James asked while moving closer to his friend.  
  
" We, my fine friends, are going to fix the little problem that this school has," Sirius said happily, "by becoming mischief makers…"  
  
"Alright sounds good so far, go on." James said simply while Remus seemed rather disapproving at the thought.  
  
"Well, I have an idea to uh… how shall I put it… make this school a better, and a uh much happier place." Sirius said with a pause for his words to sink in before continuing, "And I have an idea to start this process. That is if you are all up for it."  
  
"I am!" said James without any hesitation. Then they both looked at Remus and Peter expectantly.  
  
"Sure, I guess…" added Peter. They all looked at Remus who didn't seem to keen about the whole idea.  
  
"Well?" asked James after about a minute.  
  
"Um, I don't know, I really don't want to get into trouble."  
  
"What's the point in life, if you play it safe? Come on Remus you only have one life live it to the fullest! Take risks!" Sirius exclaimed  
  
"Well, I suppose…"  
  
"Great, now if you all come a little closer, I'll tell you my plan…"

* * *

Lily walked into the Great Hall the next day for dinner. She sat down in her usual seat between Alice and Athena.  
  
"Ah, nothing like a good dinner after a long day!" Lily said cheerfully.  
  
"Yeah, especially if that day had Potions in it!" Athena added with a grimace.  
  
If any of the girls, or anyone for that matter would be looking at the four boys who had huge grins plastered on their face they would have known something was up, but seeing as how they didn't everything went as planned. Everyone dug into their food as started talking as usual. Nobody seemed to notice that four certain Gryffindor boys did not.   
  
Lily and the rest of the school exited the Great Hall after dinner and made their way back to the Gryffindor common rooms, and everyone went to bed and slept soundly. Nobody was aware of what four boys had managed to do on that fine evening.  
  
Lily woke up and yawned, and then made her way sleepily to the bathroom. She was walking past the mirror when she stopped and looked at her reflection in pure shock before she let out an ear splitting scream. Her roommates came flying into the bathroom and they also let out a scream. They all looked at each other in too much shock to say anything. They heard distant screams coming from others rooms.

* * *

Everyone was scurrying around the castle. Nobody knew what to do. At first the Gryffindors just thought it only happened to them, but when they reached the Great Hall they saw that it was not only them but the whole school, even all the professors. Everyone in the school, that is, except for four certain students.  
  
Professor McGonagall came towards the boys. Well they were pretty sure it was McGonagall. The only thing they could see was an emerald green person come walking up to them clearly outraged.   
  
"You boys! Detention for a month!" she said angrily, "And I suggest you undo what you have done, right now!" And with that she turned around and headed back to the staff table.  
  
"We better make an announcement!" Sirius said happily. James and Sirius stood up on their seats and called for attention.  
  
"People, people, please settle down!" Sirius said to no effect, "Quiet!" he yelled a bit louder than he intended. Everyone looked at him.  
  
"Now before we begin, may I say blue is definitely your color Professor Dumbledore." James said with a smile, "Now I am sad to announce that the spell isn't permanent-"   
  
There were many signs of relief at that.  
  
"But, on a more happier note it should last about a week!"  
  
There were cries of outrage at that.  
  
"Hey, hey, people you should be happy! At least we turned you all your favorite colors!" Sirius said with a grin on his face.  
  
That didn't seem to go over very well. Everyone in the school, safe four, was in-fact covered head to toe in their favorite color. Several bright pink girls started to cry right after they heard it would wear off in a week's time.  
  
For the next week all of the brightened up students made there way around the castle as their favorite color. Though they started to get use to the fact that they were orange or green, and they started to look at everyone and see what their favorite color was. Almost all of the Slytherins were black so they were easy to spot in the crowd of pink and blue students.  
  
Lily was in-fact the same color green as her eyes. Athena was a dark blue color, while Alice donned baby blue. Athena was rather glad that none of her friends were the color pink because she hated to even look at the color. Though a fair amount of the girls' population was a bright pink color, even half of the Slytherin girls. And to the schools horror there was even a light pink Hufflepuff boy.  
  
After that, time seemed to pass by to quickly and before they knew it they were exiting September and entering October bringing with it Quidditch and the thought of the Halloween feast. In between that time the four boys played many more pranks, until it came to be expected. They earned the name the Marauders. Nobody was sure who started the name, but it spread around the school quickly. The Marauders liked the name and that was what they were called from then on.

* * *

_**A/N:** okay there is the chapter I promised you! I will probably have the next one up tomorrow! Please review!_


	9. Don't you just love Halloween?

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own HP, plain and simple!  
  
**A/N:** Ok I decided to write another chapter tonight. I sent the last one to my beta reader but I still have not got a reply…that was like four hours ago…ah well…figure I might as well write another one…and I am sure you all don't mind! J Okay anyway like always read and review! And something else ENJOY!   
  
**Reviewers:** No one had time to review seeing as how I wrote this before the other chapter was posted!  
  
Okay I just got a review from my beta reader better thank her!  
  
**EyesofEmerald:** Thanks for reviewing two seconds after I updated! You're the best!  
  
**Lady Riddle:** I just got your reviews for the last chapters, um I didn't know about the eyes I was guessing, and I will change it and I was thinking the same thing with the double-space. Thanks for reviewing_

* * *

**Chapter 9: Don't you just love Halloween?**  
  
School seemed to be passing to quickly for Lily. It was already October even though it only felt as if they were there for a week. Halloween was approaching to quickly. It was already the twenty eighth. Remus left to visit his mother a few days ago, and when he got back he had a little bit of bruises and scratches. Nobody seemed to know why.   
  
Life was still hard for Lily, even though James had stopped trying to talk to her like he use to. She still got called mudblood usually every time a Slytherin passed. Lily never reacted at all, and this was what made the Slytherins furious. So they usually tried to gain up on her, screaming insults at her, but she never said anything to them. James kept his word and never tried to help again.   
  
Lily wasn't sure if she was happy or upset about that. She was glad that her friends were there for her though. One thing you do not want to do is get on Athena's bad side. Even if they didn't now may curses Athena really knew how to throw a punch as she so kindly demonstrated on a Slytherin second year girl for insulting Lily, Athena, and Alice.  
  
Even Alice who is usually so sweet and kind, started telling off Slytherins with a rather rude choice of words. This seemed to surprise anyone who was listening, especially Professor McGonagall who decided it was necessary to take away ten points from Gryffindor.  
  
The Marauders pranks seemed to lessen as they reached Halloween, though there was still a few random ones every now and then. Lily had a feeling that they had something planned for Halloween, so she decided to watch them carefully until Halloween was over.   
  
Before she knew it, it was already the thirty first and everyone started to make their way to the Great Hall for the Halloween feast. About ten minutes after the feast began there was a small rumble and then a loud undistinguishable voice came out of nowhere.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, for your entertainment tonight on this fine holiday a certain group of students from the student body has prepaired a wonderful treat for you. In a minute someone that you may dislike will come up to you and ask you a trivia question if you get the question right then you will get a treat if you happen to get the question wrong then I am sad to saw a trick will be performed on you. Now without any further adieu let the games begin!"  
  
Lily looked around amazed for there was hundreds of people swarming around the Great Hall even though everyone remained in their seat. Athena had a girl she never seen before ask her a question. Athena glared at the girl, but the girl just stood there and waited for an answer.  
  
"Bite me!" Athena said with a death stare.  
  
"No I'm sorry the answer was the Pope, you get a trick." The next thing they knew Athena was covered with the words 'Who made November first All Saints Day? The Pope.' and then the mysterious girl disappeared.  
  
"Whoa!" said Lily with wide eyes, "Who was that?"  
  
"My cousin." grunted Athena through clenched teeth.   
  
Lily had no time to reply to that, because the person who next showed up was totally unexpected. Standing in front of her was her disgruntled sister, Petunia.  
  
"Petunia?! What are you doing here?!" Lily managed to get out.  
  
Petunia seemed to not even notice Lily speak.  
  
"Lily. What is the name of the Druid's god of the dead?"  
  
Once Lily got over her shock, she thought about the question. She remembered this from school before she came to Hogwarts. In history class they learned all about Halloween, so she was pretty sure she knew the answer. Thinking once more she was almost certain that her answer was right so she gave it a shot.  
  
"Samhain." she said simply.  
  
"Correct, you get a treat." And with that Petunia handed her a chocolate frog and then disappeared.

* * *

James was sitting, watching the scene with great interest. He wanted to see who everyone hated the most. He was most interested in seeing who the wonderful Lily most hated. By the way she hated him he assumed it was him, but he was surprised to see a rather ugly girl with a horse's face and a look that just screamed 'I despise you!'  
  
James listened closely and found out the girls name was Petunia. He was also very surprised when Lily actually got her question right looking around he'd say that just about everyone except for about six people hadn't managed to. After she left he listened closely to their conversation.  
  
"Who was that?" asked Athena.  
  
"Petunia…" said Lily rather sadly.  
  
"Who's Petunia?" asked Alice.  
  
"My sister," then she added, "If she even calls me her sister anymore."  
  
"What?!"   
  
"Well, she uh doesn't like the idea of me being a witch, and she displays that with the wonderful word freak!" Lily said in a fake cheerful voice.  
  
James thought this way pretty sad. It was horrible that Lily wasn't even get accepted in her own house. He was also very surprised that that girl was Lily's sister. She looked absolutely nothing like her.  
  
"How can she think such a thing? She's your sister!"  
  
"Well it might have been the time when I was eight and I accidentally threw her out the window with my mind when she threw my dolls out the window." Lily looked at their faces and then added, "It was out of the first floor window, so no harm done, except for complete confusion."  
  
"Or it also might have been the time on my seventh birthday that she decided to push my face in my cake, such a sweet girl," she added sarcastically.  
  
"What happened?" They asked curiously.  
  
"Well," she said, a grin growing on her face, "She ended up with giant purple boils all over her face, they lasted for three weeks!"  
  
Her friends laughed. James had to stop himself from laughing, too. Just thinking of Petunia with giant purple boils was actually pretty funny. His thoughts were cut off however by Sirius.   
  
"Don't you just love Halloween?"  
  
After that time seemed to pass by quickly, and after they got out of their two weeks of detention, time seem to go by in no time. It was already December and Christmas seemed to invade everyone's mind. About two weeks later Remus had to go visit his mother again.  
  
"Isn't it strange that he has to go visit his mother every month?" James asked.  
  
"Yeah, a bit." Sirius agreed, "You would think the poor woman would be dead by now!"  
  
"Sirius!"  
  
"What?! He goes every month to see her. You think she would either get better or worse, wouldn't you?"  
  
"Yeah, I suppose…"   
  
"I guess sickness runs through their family." Peter added.  
  
"What do you mean Peter?" asked James.  
  
"Well every time he comes back, he looks like the one who was sick."  
  
"Yeah, I noticed that too." Sirius said.  
  
"Well, do you think he's lying to us?" James asked.  
  
"Dunno, why would he lie?" asked Sirius.  
  
"I dunno!"  
  
The next day most of the school boarded the train to go home and visit their families.

* * *

_**A/N:** Okay there is another chapter! Next one is Christmas! I am not going to do the train ride sorry! Also that is the last chapter for tonight. I'll write another tomorrow as in Friday. Depending on when you are reading this. Okay that all Bye!_


	10. Christmas away from Hogwarts

_**A/N:** Okay here is another chapter, on Christmas. There will be a few letters from friends, but you will only be at Lily and James house since remember this is the story of Lily and James!  
  
**Disclaimer:** As far as I know I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
**Reviewers:**   
  
**iciee:** thanks for reviewing; umm I feel the same way about the whole name thing. You make a fair point. I might change it today or something. Thanks for your opinion I need stuff like that.  
  
** Misty Cherry:** Thanks for reviewing! And thanks for all your wonderful comments!  
  
**EyesofEmerald:** Thanks for the review. And yes isn't it such a mystery what it happening to Remus! ; )   
_

* * *

Chapter 10: Christmas away from Hogwarts  
  
Lily woke up on Christmas morning to the smell of bacon. She ran downstairs to be greeted by her mother.   
  
"Good morning Lily!" said Mrs.Evans happily, "Happy Christmas!"  
  
"Yeah, you too mum!" Lily replied just as happily, "Where is Dad and Petty?"  
  
"Lily! Don't call your sister that you know she hates it!"  
  
"Well I believe it is a step down from freak, but where are they?"  
  
"Went to go visit the neighbors."  
  
"Oh, why?"  
  
"Well Petunia said she wanted to so your dad went with her."  
  
"Oh, I know why she went…" said Lily a little sadly. Her mum just looked at her but didn't reply, until she remembered something.  
  
"Oh, you got a letter and a package!"  
  
"Really? From who?"  
  
"No idea." her mother said while handing the letter to her. Lily tore it open and read it out loud.  
  
Dear Lily,  
  
Hope you are having a wonderful Christmas! Also I hope your sister isn't too much trouble. I am having a wonderful Christmas. My parents and I are going to visit my Grandparents latter in the day. That should be fun… I hope. My grandmother is one who just loves to pinch your cheeks! Uh it hurts to think of it, and my grandfather is one that is known for his back-breaking hugs! Uh I shiver at the thought! Anyway I hope you like your present! I think it will come in handy with the exams in June, and I know how stressed you will be! Don't worry! You have plenty of time.  
  
Your friend,  
  
Alice Turner  
  
Lily then opened the package. It was a book called 'Great Study Tips for Wizarding Exam'.   
  
"Well that's nice of her!" said her mother.  
  
"Yeah it is," said Lily, "I already sent her gift. Hers and Athena's."  
  
"Oh what did you get them?"  
  
"Well I got them both books," she then smiled, "I got Alice a book on Herbology because it is her favorite subject, and Athena a book on the best curses and hexes to use when you come into a duel, or in Athena's case a fight."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yep! She'll love it! I'm sure it will be the only book that she will read willingly!"  
  
Just then a large brown barn owl tapped on the window. Her mother opened it and the owl came swooping in to where Lily was and dropped a package with a letter on top.  
  
"Oh, must be from Athena!" Lily said happily while picking up the package and opening the letter.  
  
"Yep it is! I'll read it out loud."  
  
Dear Lily,  
  
I just received your present right before I sent this. I must say it is rather thoughtful, so is your letter too. At first when I saw it was a book I groaned thinking it was something on how to stay awake during a boring subject, but I must say this seems rather interesting. I can't wait to try out the jelly legs curse! Anyways, I hope you like your presents. I am having a wonderful Christmas, because my cousin and her father could not seem to be able to come because of work that they couldn't avoid! Ah well, that is just too bad! Anyways have a great Christmas and I'll be waiting for you in the Hogwarts Express.  
  
Your mate,  
  
(The one and only!) Athena  
  
Lily tore open the package wondering what on earth it could be. She was surprised to see a book. She was pretty sure Athena would never step into a book shop unless it was absolutely necessary. Then she saw what it was on and smiled. There in her hands lay the book 'Quidditch Through the Ages'. There was also a note.  
  
Lily,  
  
Here you go, now you don't need to sit at the matches wondering what everyone is doing up in the air. As I could see my explanations were definitely not working I figured that you would always listen to a book, no matter what it says. With you the facts are best found in a bunch of pages written by some famous dead guy that I never hear of. So it is my hopes that you listen to old Kennilworthy Whisp (Even though he isn't dead) so that you can understand the best game in the world better!  
  
Athena  
  
Lily smiled as she opened up her book and started reading. It was another thirty minutes before her dad and sister got back. Petunia had been just as nasty as usual, but somehow her fear doubled once she knew that her sister knew magic and could harm her. Lily never told her sister that they aren't allowed to use magic outside of school…   
  
Lily smiled at the thought on her sister cowering in fear, begging her not to turn her into a toad. Even though Lily would never do something like that the thought made her happy.  
  
Her father greeted her while her sister sat herself on a couch as far away from Lily as possible. They ate breakfast and then began to open their presents.   
  
Petunia opened her present from Lily unwillingly, while an evil grin spread across Lily's face. Petunia squealed as she read what it was. It was acid pops, blood flavored lollipops, and cockroach clusters.   
  
Lily's present from Petunia was just as wonderful. She received a book and the ancient witches that they use to burn at the stake. Lily shivered at the thought. She could see herself on a stake with her sister setting it on fire with her torch in one hand and a pitchfork in the other.  
  
Then she remember a passage she read once from a History of Magic about a witch called Wendelin the Weird who allowed herself to be burned around forty times because she enjoyed the tickling sensation once she used the Flame Freezing Charm.   
  
She then smiled thinking of herself appearing from the ashes as good as new and seeing the stunned look on her pitchfork carrying sister's face. She then thanked her sister and moved on with the presents. 

* * *

James woke up on Christmas morning and ran down the stairs ready to open his presents. His mother and father were both there sitting on the couch reading the Daily Prophet. They looked up when he came running down the stairs and into the living room.  
  
"You got some mail." his mother said calmly while smiling at him, "Over there." she pointing to the table.  
  
"Cool!"  
  
He opened up the first letter.  
  
James,  
  
Hope you are having a wonderful Christmas, don't even need to tell you how mine is, stupid gits! Well anyways hope you like your present! Thanks for mine by the way! I am glad that you remembered that my favorite Quidditch team is Puddlemere United. Then again I did tell you that a few times. Didn't I? Happy Christmas!  
  
Sirius  
  
James then opened up his present to find a book called 'Quidditch Through the Ages'. (A/N: sorry about all the books! And that James and Lily got the same present! The point that I am trying to get across here is that Athena and Sirius are a lot a like- if you haven't noticed that- plus it is pretty hard to think of presents! Anyways back to the story!) He flipped though it happily before opening the next letter.   
  
Dear James,  
  
Hope your Christmas is going well, mine is. I appreciate your concern for my mother and I am happy to say that she feels better. I also enjoyed your present! I have already started reading it! I am happy that you remembered my favorite class is Defense Against the Dark Arts. Anyway I hope that the rest of your holidays is a safe and happy one.   
  
Sincerely,   
  
Remus  
  
He opened up the package to find a miniature model of a Quidditch game in play. James sat and watched the tiny figures fly around the pitch (A/N: I made this up I really have no idea if there would ever be something like this…)  
  
He then opened up his last letter.  
  
James,  
  
I wasn't sure what to get you for Christmas, so I got you candy! Was I suppose to say that? Or wait until you opened it? Oh well to late now! Um have a happy Christmas!  
  
Peter  
  
He opened up his gift to the large pile of chocolate frogs, Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, sugar quills, and variety of other kinds. He bit into a chocolate frog before opening up his presents from his parents. He was about to open one, when his father came down with a present in his hands.  
  
"You'll want to open this one first, I expect!" his father said with the same grin that James usually wore.  
  
"What is it?"   
  
"Well, open it and find out!" he father replied while handing the package over to his son.  
  
James took it slowly. It was light. He slowly began to open it to a thin silvery gray material. He looked at it puzzled.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Try it on!" Mr.Potter said happily.  
  
James through it over his shoulders and what he saw amazed him. Actually, it was what he didn't see that amazed him. For once the material covered his body it admittedly disappeared.  
  
"Wow!" was the only thing that James was able to get out.  
  
"Yeah, it's an invisibility cloak!" his father said, "My father gave it to me when I was your age, and his father gave it to him!"  
  
James couldn't speak. He was too amazed about the present he just got.  
  
"Don't get into too much trouble now! You don't want it taken away!"   
  
"Believe me, I won't!" James said, as a grin replacing his astonished expression.  
  
James was thinking of all the things that he could do with his new cloak. He would never have to worry about curfew again. This was the start to all the mayhem that he and his fellow Marauders would create within the school.

* * *

_**A/N:** Okay pretty long chapter here! I am going to send this to my beta right now! Also about the last sentence with all the mayhem. That's why they weren't sneaking around the castle yet. I was going to wait for the cloak to do that. So there you go! More interesting stuff ahead I hope. I really just want this year over so maybe in the next chapter or the one after it will be the exams. Anyway, like always I please ask that you review!_


	11. Mayhem on Aisle 3

_**A/N:** Okay people, if anyone of you have been wondering were Snape comes in it's your lucky day. Okay so anyways here you go, chapter 11! Please R&R!_  
  
_**Disclaimer:** It's simple, I don't own Harry Potter!  
  
**Reviews:   
**  
** EyesofEmerald:** Thanks for reviewing, like you always do! My wonderful beta reader! And yes I wish I was British, too. Too, bad!  
  
**Lady Riddle:** Thanks for taking the time to review! And yes I got rid of the double-space. I thought that it was annoying too. Don't ask me why I did it in the first place because I won't have an answer for you!_

* * *

Chapter 11: Mayhem on Aisle Three  
  
James walked into his dormitory and plopped down on his bed. He was exhausted from the long train ride on the Hogwarts Express.  
  
"Did you guys get anything interesting for Christmas?" asked Remus in a tired voice.  
  
James sat up straight with a huge grin on his face, and without a word went over to his trunk and started to throw things everywhere.  
  
"James!" Sirius said in a disgruntled voice, "Not that I disagree with your way of unpacking, it's just I rather not have your underwear thrown at my face, thank you!"  
  
James finally found what he was looking for and took it out carefully.  
  
"Do you know what this is?" James asked them.  
  
"Uh, a rather ugly piece of cloth" asked Sirius.  
  
"No! It's an invisibility cloak!" said Remus admonished in a hushed   
  
in a whisper.  
  
"Correct!" James said happily to Remus, "see, look!"  
  
He then threw it over himself and disappeared. Sirius and Peter both gasped.  
  
"Where did he go?" asked Peter, confused (A/N: God he is so stupid!)  
  
Just then Peter jumped as something poked him in his back (A/N: Guess who!). Then all of a sudden a hand appeared out of nowhere and started floating around the room.  
  
"Cool! Let me try it on!" said Sirius.   
  
James took of the cloak and handed it to Sirius. He put it on and started walking around the room, and picking up books to make it look like they were floating around by themselves.  
  
"Think of all the things we could do with this!' Sirius said happily, while still under the cloak.  
  
"Yeah, I thought about it," James said with a small smile on his face, "I wonder if we all can fit under it…"  
  
"Come on, let's see."  
  
Sirius appeared and ushered them all under the cloak. They did all fit. There was still plenty of room left in the cloak even with the four of them there.  
  
"Anyone up for a little nighttime stroll?" asked Sirius in a causal voice.  
  
"I am!" they all said happily.  
  
"Let's go then!" Sirius said, heading for the door. The rest didn't start walking and the result was that Sirius strolled right out from under the cloak (A/N: try to imagine that, Sirius just popping out of nowhere, thinking he is invisible…sorry, back to the story!)  
  
"Come on people, you have to walk with me!"  
  
"Sorry," they all said at the same time.  
  
"Right, well we better practice walking together. If we don't wish to get caught," Remus stated as they all got back under the cloak.  
  
Ten minutes later they were all exiting the common room and walking down the corridor.  
  
"We're too loud, stop making so much noise Sirius!"   
  
"Me, what did I do?"  
  
"Well, if you would stop-"  
  
"Shh! Someone is coming!" Remus whispered urgently.  
  
They all stopped and listened. Someone was indeed coming. Filch was coming around the corridor muttering to himself. They decided to start walking slowly in the opposite direction.  
  
"Bloody poltergeist! Dumbledore insists on keeping the bloody thing. If only Dumbledore would-"  
  
Just then Sirius ran into a suit of armor making it fall to the ground with a large clunk. They all stopped.  
  
"Peeves!" Filch shouted down the corridor. "I know your there!"  
  
He started walking towards them. He stopped by the suit of armor and looked around. He started walking in the direction they went. If they didn't move now there would be a nasty collision. James motioned for then to move to the wall and they all started scurrying noiselessly to their right. Filch continued to walk straight. They waited until he was out of sight before breathing a sign of relief.  
  
"That was close!" James said.  
  
"Yeah too close!" Remus added, "Do you think we should go back?"  
  
"What are you talking about? Let's just go down a different corridor! I heard that there are tons of secret passageways in this castle!"  
  
"And how do you expect for us to find them?"  
  
"Dunno, lets just walk around a bit."  
  
They were still walking around the castle about an hour or so later, they had no idea where they were.  
  
"Do you think we are on the third floor?"  
  
"Dunno, I never saw that picture before."  
  
"The one with the guy trying to train the trolls?"  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"Well do you think that we should go this way?"  
  
"Nah, we should go this way!"  
  
They were pulling each other back and forth until suddenly a door appeared on the previously blank wall.  
  
"Whoa, what's that?" James asked.  
  
"A door." Peter said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Well, duh! I mean it wasn't there before!"  
  
"Do you think we should go in?"  
  
"I suppose, come on!"  
  
They walked into the room. There were four very comfortable looking seats and books all around.  
  
"What is this place?" asked Remus.  
  
They looked at one of the walls and saw sign that they knew wasn't there before. It read:  
  
'Welcome to the Room of Requirements!'  
  
"I guess this is the Room of Requirements…"  
  
"What does it do?"  
  
Just then a book appeared on a use to be empty table. It was already open to a certain page. Remus walked over to it and started to read a passage from it out loud.  
  
"The Room of Requirements: a room located in Hogwarts on the seventh floor on a blank wall opposite the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. To get into the room you must walk past the wall three times whilst concentrating on the thing that you need. If done so properly the room with fill itself with the items that you most require."  
  
"Whoa!" Sirius said while looking around the room.  
  
"Yeah," said James as he read the titles of some of the books in the room, "Hey guys, look at these!"  
  
He showed them the books. They were all on Hogwarts and all the passageways in the castle.  
  
"Well," Sirius said pointing at one passage that read about how to get to the kitchens, "Shall we get started?"  
  
Weeks past and by that time the Marauders knew just about every single passage that there was in Hogwarts.   
  
They were walking down the corridors together heading toward the Great Hall for lunch when someone ran head first into James while they were turning a corner.  
  
"Hey, watch it!" James shouted at the boy.  
  
"You watch it Potter!" he spat back.  
  
"It's Snape right?" asked Sirius.  
  
"What's it to you?"  
  
"Where are your manners?" Sirius asked with a smirk.  
  
"Don't think he's got any Sirius! That's not good! I think we should teach him some, don't you?" asked James, while an identical smirk grew on his face.  
  
"Come on guys, just leave him alone!" Remus said, with a sort of pleading in his voice.  
  
"No, no we cannot over look this!" Sirius said in a business type manner.  
  
"If you try anything, you'll pay!" Snape said with an evil glint in his eyes.  
  
"Oh really? What are you gonna do to us? Drowned us with the grease from your hair. Nasty really, you should really wash it you know?" Sirius said happily.  
  
Just then a curse hit Sirius in the stomach and he flew back and hit the nearby wall and slumped to the ground.  
  
"Anybody else want to mess with me?" Snape asked with his wand out, pointing it at them all.  
  
James took out his wand and before Snape could do anything he sent a jelly legs curse at him. Sirius was about to rejoin the fight when Professor McGonagall came around the corner.  
  
"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" She shouted and they all stopped to look at her, "DETENTION ALL OF YOU, AND 50 POINTS FROM EACH OF YOU!" she said to James, Sirius, and Snape.  
  
"NOW GET GOING OR IT WILL BE A WEEKS WORTH OF DETENTION!"   
  
They didn't need telling twice they all quickly went their separate ways. Though that wasn't the end of it. Nobody messed with the Marauders, and if they did, they would pay.  
  
About three days later, Snape thought that the Marauders had forgotten their little 'fight', but indeed he was wrong. Snape headed out of the Slytherin common room as usual and proceeded down to the Great Hall for breakfast.   
  
Though something stopped him halfway down the corridor. He stopped in front of a suit of armor which seemed to be talking to him.   
  
"Hello! Snape, how's your hair doing, still haven't showered have you? You would think after your little run in with the wonderful, bold, brave, ingenious, Marauders that you would have taken there advice, but no you just had to continue with your filthy behavior."  
  
Snape just stood there for a minute shocked. Then narrowed his eyes. If that was the best that they could do then they really shouldn't even have a nickname. He continued on his way, but he noticed that it wasn't just that one suit of armor, it was all of them. They were all shouting at him as he past.  
  
"Wow, look at your nose, you should really put a shrinking charm on that!"  
  
"Oh, look at your hair, take a shower young man!"  
  
"Why are you walking alone don't you have any friends?"  
  
The questions and comments never seemed to stop, in fact they didn't stop. Even once he entered the Great Hall all the students seemed to be following the Marauders example and were calling out the same things to him. He didn't know if he could take it anymore.   
  
It continued throughout the whole day. Once the spell on the suits of armor started to wear off, everyone continued to torment him.   
  
Once dinner arrived Snape thought that he would snap. He didn't even notice when a certain Gryffindor first year came by and accidentally slipped something onto his potato.   
  
He took a bite and then felt the hair on his head shrivel up into a dry type of material that felt like straw. His nose started to grow and not stop, while words began to be written on the face. They read:  
  
"I Severus Snape am an ugly, greasy haired git, who knows too many curses for my own good. I have no friends and it is no wonder why. As you can see my nose is way too large for my body and should be kept out of other peoples business. I also should have not messed with the Marauders who are far better than I am, because no one ever messes with the Marauders and gets away with it!"   
  
In the end Madam Pomfrey was able to fix his hair and nose, but the words didn't come off for weeks. The Marauders each got a month of detention, but it didn't matter. As long as they got back at Snape they were happy.

* * *

_**A/N:** Okay there you go Snape is in there! Hooray! I am so good! I hope that you liked it! Please review and tell me what you think! It's not that hard! Also I already have the other chapter written…if only I got more reviews than maybe it could go up sooner….Ah well guess you will have to wait! Yes I know I'm evil!_


	12. Exams

_**A/N:** Okay here is the last chapter for the 1st year! YES!! Anyway people about the last chapter, I was talking to EyesofEmerald (my beta reader) and we both know that I did not steal her ideas! It may be similar, but believe me it is hard to come up with L/J stuff. If I ever want to use other peoples material I would always ask, and if the said yes then I would put it in my disclaimer! So please stop blaming me for stuff that I didn't do! Anyways read and review!  
  
**Reviewers:**   
  
** Amy Lampion:** I am glad that you find my story interesting! I have read EyesofEmerald story, plus I talk to her everyday, we have a lot in common, I wouldn't be surprised if my story might sound like hers. Plus I find that a compliment, though I will try to work extra hard to make it creative and original! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
**EyesofEmerald:** Thank you, thank you! And I will update soon, well I hope!  
  
**Dulcis Caelum:** Okay thank you for telling me your opinion and giving me proof. Like I said I already talked to EyesofEmerald, we really don't think that we copied each other. True, she does give me ideas (she is my beta reader) and I sometimes give her ideas. Though I had no idea that our ideas were the same, if I did I would have wrote something different. I am glad that you are concerned for all the other writers, and I thank you for pointing that out to me, I will try to make my ideas as original as possible, but believe me that is difficult with all of the other writers on this site! Thanks for reviewing. And also about the name of the chapter, she didn't come up with it by herself.   
  
**Misty Cherry:** Well thank you! I am glad that someone enjoys the stuff that I write! I have read your story and sent you a review, I loved it! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
**Lovingron:** I am so happy that you loved it! You made my day! Please continue to Review!  
  
**Disclaimer:** Do you even need to ask? Fine! I don't own Harry Potter! Alright! I don't I admit it!!! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!!!  
_

* * *

**Chapter 12: Exams**  
  
Time quickly passed for the Marauders. Thanks to the Room of Requirements they now knew more passageways than any other student, maybe even Filch. It was already early June and exams were approaching too quickly.   
  
Everyone these days were either studying, or panicking about the stuff that they didn't know. Remus was to be found in the library whenever they had free time.   
  
Lily was another one. She tried to force her friends to study with her a month before the exams. The result was Lily sitting in the library by herself usually in a particularly foul mood.  
  
James and Sirius however found that their own knowledge was enough to get them by, and that they didn't need to study for the exams. They said that they would study the night before and no sooner.   
  
Peter however was another story. He spent most of his time with Remus, asking him questions on every subject.   
  
Remus seemed to miss school a lot. They all noticed how he left each month to go visit his mother and it somehow didn't seem to make much sense.

* * *

Lily was sitting in the library once again by herself. She had been studying for about a month now. The exams were in only two days, and as the hours went by Lily became more nervous.  
  
She had no idea what the end-of-year test would be like. True she was one of the top students in her year, but she still didn't feel comfortable not studying. To her surprise she was joined by Athena.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Um, came to study. Is that a surprise?"  
  
"Yes! I didn't even think that you knew where the library was!"  
  
"I'm not that thick Lily!"  
  
"I wasn't saying tha-"  
  
"It's ok! Anyway is it a problem if I study with you?"  
  
"No, of course not! Where's Alice?"  
  
"No idea, last time I saw her she was in the common room talking to Laura (A/N: If you don't remember Laura she is one of the other Gryffindor girls.)  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah, anyways, what are you studying for?"  
  
"Oh, Charms."  
  
"What?! Why are you studying for Charms? It's your best subject!"  
  
"Yeah, I know, but you can't be too careful!"  
  
"Man, Lily, you are really weird sometimes!"  
  
"Well, thank you, aren't you sweet! Anyway you said you came to study not to chat."  
  
"Oh, yeah, right. I am about to go to the land of knowledge where I can learn all about the difference between a curse and a hex. I can explore the world of-"  
  
"Athena! I am trying to study!"  
  
"Sorry! And she has gone to the land of no return, the place where exams and grades take over your brain. Our wonderful Lily Evans has gone, she is lost, and she shall never-"  
  
"Athena! This is the last time I'll say it-"  
  
Just then Madam Pince the librarian come over to them, and said that they must leave because they were making far too much noise.  
  
"Sorry Lil!"  
  
"It's fine! Let's just go to the common room and study there."  
  
For the next two days students studied in the library nonstop. James and Sirius finally started to study, but only because Remus forced them too. The students all went to bed dreading the exams that were to be taken the next day.  
  
Lily, Alice, and Athena walked to dinner extremely tired from the long day of exams. Though they all thought they weren't as hard as they thought they would be.   
  
"I think that Transfiguration was the hardest." said Lily after they began to eat.  
  
"Nah, History of Magic was definitely the hardest!" Athena said after awhile.  
  
"Well if you studied maybe you wouldn't think that!"  
  
"Well if you would have let me copy your notes I might not think that!"  
  
"Will you two be quiet?!" Alice said after a minute of their arguing. (A/N: not to make you think that they hate each other, they are best friends; all three of them, but Lily and Athena are kinda like Hermione and Ron. Anyways on with the story!)  
  
"Fine, but I still think History of Magic was the hardest! Who cares about some stupid Goblin Rebellion anyway?"  
  
Lily just rolled her eyes at her friend and continued to eat.  
  
Before any of them knew it the school year was over and they were all sitting in the Great Hall for the End of Year Feast. The Gryffindors won the house cup, and once this was announced, they all threw their hats up in the air. Someone (A/N: guess who!) put a spell on all the hats so they would explode into thousands of pieces of Gold and Scarlet confetti.   
  
It was one of the funniest days of Lily's life. She was sad once they got off of the Hogwarts Express and said good-bye to her friends, promising that she would write them over the summer.   
  
Then she walked through the barrier to the muggle world and left the world that had become her home in the past year. "Just two and a half months. That's all. Then I can come back!" she thought to herself as she walked up to her parents.

* * *

_**A/N:** YES!!!!!! I am finally done with 1st year!!! PARTY!!! OK, anyways, sorry that chapter was so short but there wasn't much to say! Anyway next chapter summer then on to year 2! Yeah, I'm lovin it! (Sorry) Anyway please review!_


	13. Summer

_**A/N:** Okay here is the next chapter! Thanks for being so patient and waiting! I am so sorry that it took me so long! I had a sleep over then a mother daughter day (hate those) then I went to an amusement park near me called Busch Gardens! I am worn out but I have managed to write this chapter! Okay enough of my pointless words…on will the story! Please Read and Review! Enjoy!  
  
**Reviewers:**   
  
**Taylor423:** Thanks for reviewing! I will try to hurry up! I have just been so busy!  
  
**Misty Cherry:** I am SO glad that you think that I didn't copy anyone! You made my day! I totally agree with you! If I wanted to copy someone why would I choose my beta reader?!?! Anyways thanks again for reviewing!  
  
**Dulcis Caelum:** It's ok. I am actually very glad that you are concerned for other writers. I do not intend to steal anyone's ideas, and if I did steal your idea without knowing I'm sorry I am serious when I say that I have no idea where my ideas come from they just plop in my head, anyways thanks for reviewing!  
  
** Lauralizroswell:** Thanks for reviewing! I am glad that you like my fic! It is my first one, so it is good to hear that people are enjoying it! I can't wait until second year either, actually I can't wait until at least fifth year, but I am going to have to be patient. I really do hope that the way I portray the characters is the way that people would picture them!   
  
**Sarah Warder:** I am glad you like it! Ok, yeah the author notes may get a bit annoying especially the ones that say guess who? Or something, so anyways I'll stop, I will only put one if it is really needed! I am also extremely happy to know that someone thinks that I have talent, cuz my English teacher thinks that I can't write! Also it is wonderful to hear that I am one of the authors on a very short author's list! You have made my day, and you made me want to write the next chapter quicker!   
  
**Disclaimer:** I own Harry Potter and I never will….shame….  
  
**A/N/Disclaimer:** Ok, if you have read EyesofEmerald's story: Standing There By You then you may notice that she has a book called the Magic Within. You may also notice that it is the name of my first chapter. It took me awhile to figure out that it was her idea. I thought that I made it up, but I guess not. I talked to her about it and before anyone starts yelling at me she said that it is ok. So I disclaim whatever rights that I might have had over that name to the real creator EyesofEmerald._

* * *

**Chapter 13: Summer**  
  
Lily was sitting on her bed thinking about Hogwarts. She had been home for three weeks now and she didn't think that she could take it anymore. Her sister Petunia took every opportunity to remind Lily that she was a freak who doesn't deserve to belong to a normal family.  
  
Even though her parents tried to stop her, she wouldn't. Lily knew that she shouldn't let it get to her but that was harder said than done.   
  
She hated being away from the Wizarding world. Not only was Petunia getting to her, but it was difficult to live in such a boring world when she spent a year in a place that was completely filled with magic.   
  
She was sitting on her bed daydreaming about getting back on the Hogwarts Express when she heard a scream coming from downstairs.   
  
She ran into the living room where the noise was coming from, and saw her sister running around screaming her head off. Lily was about to ask what her problem was when she spotted an owl perched on top of a chair.   
  
She walked over to the owl and untied the letter that was tied to its leg. It immediately flew away, grateful to escape from the hysterical girl that was still screaming her head off and running around in circles.  
  
"Petty! Calm down! It's only an owl!" Lily yelled at her, clearly annoying.  
  
Petunia stopped and looked at Lily. She then noticed that the owl was gone. She cleared her throat then asked in a shaky voice.  
  
"Wh- why was there a filthy ow- owl in our house?"  
  
"Petty," Lily started to say while slightly shaking her head, "you know that in the Wizarding world people use owls to communicate with people. They don't use a mail service like muggles do."  
  
Petunia cringed at the words wizarding and muggles.   
  
"Freak!" was all that Petunia was able to get out before she ran from the room and up the stairs, slamming her bedroom door.   
  
Lily looked after her for a second then sighed. The relationship between her and her sister seemed to remain the same as it had during Christmas. She then drew her attention to the letter that she held loosely in her hand.  
  
She opened it to find a letter from Athena._Lily,  
  
Hope your summer is going well. Anyway, the reason why I sent you this was to ask you if you want to meet me and Alice in Diagon Alley on the Friday before we go back to school. I already asked Alice and she said she could go. What about you? Let me know! Yeah well that is just about all I got to say! I hope you can come.   
  
Oh and also I hope your sister isn't giving you trouble. If she is, tell her that your friend (you can say my name or not) will be coming to kidnap her. Tell her that I am known for turning all my kidnapped victims into potion ingredients, where I will then drop them into my cauldron and let them spend the rest of their life (or they can be dead, you pick) as a love potion or something.   
  
Just let me know and I can come to your house to fulfill the dirty deed. Either that or just tell her you will turn her into a spider or something! Ok let me know about Diagon Alley! If you can come see you then, if you can't see you on September 1st! Bye!  
  
-Athena_

_  
_  
Lily smiled at the thought of Athena coming and kidnapping her sister who would become part of some strange potion. She walked into the kitchen to find her mother setting the table for dinner.  
  
"What was with all of the screaming?"  
  
"Oh, it was just an owl. Pett- I mean Petunia just over reacted a little." said Lily calmly.  
  
"Oh, who was the owl from?"  
  
"My friend Athena. Speaking of which, can I go with her to Diagon Alley on-" she skimmed through the letter looking for the date, "the Friday before we go back to school?"  
  
"Sure, I suppose that you should go send her back a letter."  
  
Lily nodded and began to head towards her room to find her owl Hestia.  
  
"Oh, and make it quick, dinner should be ready soon."  
  
Lily wrote a short letter to Athena then tied it to Hestia's leg. The owl then flew off and Lily waited until it was out of sight before she heading down to dinner. She heard her sister complaining to her mother about how wrong and abnormal it was to have owls come flying into the house.  
  
'Just a little longer,' Lily thought to herself, 'just hang tight!"

* * *

James woke up happily on the twenty-forth morning of July. He walked downstairs and was greeted by his parents, who were standing in the living room with presents at their feet.  
  
"Happy birthday son!" His father said with a warm smile on his face.  
  
"I can't believe that my little Jamsie is already twelve years old!" his mother said with tears in her eyes, "They grow up so fast!" she added to his father.  
  
James was too excited to tell his mother to not call him Jamsie, so he just ran to his parents and gave them each a quick hug before turning to his large pile of presents. He started to tear open a long box shaped one. He had a feeling that he knew what it was.  
  
He opened the box and was very pleased to find out that his guess was correct. In the box lay the brand new Nimbus 1900 broomstick. It was the fastest broomstick to date.   
  
He had been hoping that he would receive it, for he wanted to try out for Quidditch this year. He turned to his parents and gave them a big hug before turning back to the other less important presents that were still lying on the floor.

* * *

It was now August and Lily stood outside of Flourish and Blotts waiting for her friends to arrive.   
  
"Lily!" someone yelled from across the street.  
  
"Hey!" she yelled back happily when she saw it was Athena, with Alice at her side. She ran across the street and gave them each a long hug, "I missed you both so much!"  
  
"Yeah, we missed you too!" Alice said, and then she asked, "How was your summer?"  
  
"It was terrible!" Lily said with a frown on her face, "Petty really knows how to make someone feel horrible! But I lived, what about you two?"  
  
"It was ok…nothing special," Alice replied, "It is just hard to go back to the muggle world after leaving here for a year." she said while gesturing towards all of the magic shops and people.  
  
"Yeah, I know." Lily agreed, "What about you Athena?"  
  
"Ah, well I didn't do much. Just played Quidditch with my brothers."  
  
"Yeah, you have two right?" Lily asked.   
  
"Yep!" Athena replied happily, "There's Chris he is going into fifth year, but you already know that, because I introduced you to him last year. Then there is little Tommy. He is only ten though."  
  
"Oh yeah, I remember you telling us that." Lily said, comprehension dawning on her face.  
  
"Yeah, but you guys must not pay attention if you forgot." Athena said with a little bit of frustration in her voice.  
  
"Hey, we both have pretty good memories! It's you who always forgets!" Alice said defensively, "You can never remember anything that we learn in class!"  
  
"I do too! I just don't like too pay attention!" Athena threw back, "Besides who is the one who is always losing her things! Not me!"  
  
"Hey! That's not fair! That only happened twice!" Alice said, while her voice began to rise.  
  
"Yeah, but both times it was always in your bag!" Athena said, her voice rising much higher than Alice's.  
  
"Yeah, but both times I thought-"  
  
"Will you both just SHUT UP!? Who cares about having a better memory! It's not important!" Lily yelled, extremely annoyed.  
  
"Well, sorry!" Athena said clearly still annoyed with Alice, "But it is important!"  
  
"No, Lily's right it isn't," Alice said with a frown on her face, "Let's just have fun, we have to go back to school soon."  
  
"That's a good thing!" Lily said, she couldn't wait to go back to school even with the prospect of homework.   
  
"No, not really!" Athena said to Lily, "But you're right let's enjoy freedom while we still can!"  
  
They walked down the street, to begin there long day of shopping for their second year at Hogwarts.

* * *

_**A/N:** Okay there's another chapter! Next one is second year! YIPIEE! Please review! Also I need some questions answered, because I really need suggestions okay here we go:  
  
**1.** Do you like the way that I am writing the early years? I mean would you rather me slow down and put more conversations in between the characters or something.  
  
**2.** Do you like the size of the chapters? Do you want them bigger, smaller, or do you want them to remain the same length?_

_**3**. Do you care if the thanks to the reviewer things are at the bottom or the top of each story?  
  
Okay that is all of the questions I can think of. You can answer one, two, three, or even none. I just really want to know what you guys think. Also I wrote this on Friday, and sent it to my beta. You didn't get to read it until Saturday, so what I am trying to say is that if my little schedule I wrote early didn't say that I wrote this on Friday then there you go! Ok if you just got confused by that last sentence don't worry because I did too. _


	14. Second Year

_**Disclaimer:** Hmm… let me see… do I own HP?…Hmm…yes and that is why I am writing this disclaimer to say so! Nah J/K I wish I owned HP!!! That would be like a dream come true!!!  
  
**A/N:** Okay majority rules the thanks to reviews will be at the bottom! So check there and now on with the story!!! Also about the last sentence in the last chapter, just ignore it! I went through it and it took me a whole ten minutes to figure out what I was talking about!_

* * *

Chapter 14: Second Year  
  
James walked through the train, checking every compartment in search for his friends. He eventually found them at one of the compartments near the back of the train.  
  
"Hey James!" they all said in unison once he slid back the compartment door.  
  
"Hey!" he said while looking at all of them. Sirius seemed to have grown a few inches. Peter seemed to have gained a few pounds, and Remus seemed pale and tired like usual.  
  
"How was your summer?" James asked them as he chose a seat across from Sirius.   
  
"Horrible, like usual," he said rather casually, "but what else would it be like if you had my family?" he added with a sarcastic laugh.  
  
James just smiled a weak sympathetic smile at him. He had always had a family who loved him. He then turned to Peter and Remus.  
  
"Ok, I guess…" Peter said rather lamely.  
  
"It was fine," Remus said shortly, and then he turned his head and looked out the window.  
  
James always had a feeling that Remus was hiding something from them, and he was determined to find out what it was. He then turned back to Sirius and started up a nice long conversation about Quidditch.  
  
Before they knew it they had reached Hogsmeade station and got off the train and followed the rest of the students who were in second year and above. They reached an area with tons of horseless carriages; everyone started to pack into them.   
  
The Marauders got into one that was later joined by Lily Evans, Athena Warring, and Alice Turner. James sat rather uncomfortablely for a while. He occasionally glanced at Lily, but it went unnoticed.   
  
Sirius talked to him as usual, and didn't even seem to notice that James wasn't listening. Lily and her friends were having a rather pointless argument on whether this years exams would be easier or harder than last years.   
  
The whole time James was trying to think up something to say to Lily. He was just about to ask her how her summer was when the carriage came to a stop and they all filed out and headed towards the Great Hall.  
  
They sat down in their normal seats at the Gryffindor table. James didn't seem to notice that Sirius went rather quiet while the Sorting Hat sang its song. He wasn't really paying attention to the Sorting Ceremony, but one name caught his attention.  
  
"Black, Bellatrix!"  
  
A small girl while a rather large sneer on her face walked up to the hat confidently. It barely even touched her head before it called out, "Slytherin!"  
  
She got up and strutted over to the Slytherin table, head held high. When she sat down James noticed she shot an evil glare at Sirius, while a large smirk grew on her face.  
  
"Who is she?" James asked carefully.  
  
"Cousin," Sirius answered maliciously, still looking at her with disgust written all over his face.   
  
After about a minute or so he turned his attention back to the Sorting.   
  
The feast was wonderful, just like James remembered it. There was every type of food imaginable. James and Sirius stuffed their faces like they had never eaten before in their life.  
  
When everyone was finished they all headed back to their dormitories. It was just like they remembered it, except that the sign on the door now read 'second years'.   
  
James plopped down on his bed, happy to be back at Hogwarts. No one seemed happier than Sirius, however. He ran around the room, when they first reached it, saying in a sing-song voice, "I'm home, I'm home!"   
  
Then he started running around the room hugging his bed and even the toilet in the bathroom.  
  
"Man, it must be really horrible there if you are so happy to see the toilet!" James said with a grin on his face.  
  
"You have no idea," Sirius said as he also plopped down on his bed.  
  
"You know, you can always come over to my house for the summer. My parents wouldn't mind," James said while sitting on his bed.  
  
There was no reply.  
  
"Sirius."  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Sirius!"   
  
Nothing.  
  
"Sirius! Are you listening to me?!"  
  
Just then Sirius let out a long, loud snore. James just shook his head with a grin on his face. He would just talk to him about it in the morning.  
  
James then got up and changed, before laying down on his bed, and quickly falling asleep.

* * *

_**A/N:** Sorry this chapter is so short, but I really didn't have much to say. The next one shall be longer. This is what is to come in the next chapter: First week of school (Boring!), and Quidditch practice (yippee!) Okay well review please! Also sorry that Lily really isn't in this chapter, there wasn't anything to say about her.  
  
**Reviewers:**  
  
**EyesofEmerald:** Thanks for reviewing! It is nice to know that I can always be expecting a review from you my fabulous beta reader! I want ice cream! ; )  
  
** sproxkkk:** Thanks for suggestions!!! And don't worry! I won't slow down until probably the 5th year.  
  
**Sarah Warder:** I will try to use more detail, I know it is a little vague…anyways thanks for reviewing! And thanks for the suggestions! It's nice to know that someone thinks that I have skills! J  
  
**Lady Riddle:** I'm glad to hear that you think that this is a pretty good L/J fic! And thanks for the suggestions! Also James sort of already likes Lily. Well it's complicated… umm I don't want to ruin anything so I'll stop there. And sorry that I decided to put this at the bottom, but it is true people don't like to scroll…ah well, I mean it sort of insures me that people will review…oh and the last sentence… I don't get it either…I really shouldn't write that late at night.  
  
**ScrtSrvc17:** Wow! I am honored to know that I am on someone's favorite list! I will try to update ASAP! I am a little confused when you are talking about the prank being cruel. I think you are saying you liked it…well I hope so…and I thought that there first…uh…interaction with Snape had to be interesting, anyways thanks for the reviews and the suggestions!  
  
** Misty Cherry: **Thanks for the suggestions! Sorry that I decided to put this at the bottom. I am glad that you like the whole Athena kidnapping Petunia thing! Anyways thanks for reviewing and for your ideas!  
  
**Book Lover990:** Thanks for reviewing! And thanks for the suggestions! I will try to make the chapters a little longer since the people barely talked to each other in my story so far. I just want to get to the good parts! Anyways thanks for the time you that you took out of your life to write me such a great review! I appreciate it!_


	15. The Best Sport Ever

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter; I barely own anything in this story! WAHHHH!   
  
**A/N:** Sorry once again that it took a while to update, and sorry about the last chapter it was sort of a let down. I was just trying to start off the next year; anyway you learned that Bellatrix comes into the story.   
  
Also my beta reader went on a trip for three days. But no worries (I'm not Australian by the way) because if I write another chapter including this one I am checking it myself. Yeah also like I said I am checking this so please ignore any spelling errors.   
  
Ok well on with the story! Also because of the last chapter, I shall try to make this one pretty long. Now really on with the story!!!  
_

* * *

** Chapter 15: The Best Sport Ever**  
  
Lily woke up early the next morning and got out of bed. She still had an hour until breakfast even started. She slowly made her way to the bathroom for a nice long shower to slowly wake her up.   
  
Twenty or so minutes later Lily walked back into her dormitory. Alice was the only other person that was up. Lily sat patiently on her bed while Alice took her shower. Athena was snoring lightly in the next bed.  
  
Lily just sat there for a whole ten minutes, not saying anything. Everyone except for Athena had woken up now. She got up and walked over to Athena's bed, shaking her roughly. Lily already knew that it wasn't going to work.  
  
She crawled onto Athena's bed and started to jump on it. Athena groaned a little, but slept on.   
  
Lily started to jump harder, making Athena's body bounce up and down like she was on a trampoline. This time Athena stirred slightly.  
  
"Mum…" she said in a very sleepy voice, "Tell Thomas to leave me alone….Tommy go bug Chris…I wanna sleep…leave me alone…"  
  
"No!" Lily said with an evil grin on her face, "Wait up!"  
  
"Go away Tommy…"  
  
"Fine! Miss breakfast! Just don't come crying to me when you are sitting in class moaning about how you didn't eat!"  
  
"Go away Tommy before I… do something…that you regret…"  
  
"Ohh, I'm scared now!"  
  
There was no reply. Alice came into the room. She took one look at Lily on top of Athena's bed then at Athena who was still sleeping soundly. She rolled her eyes.  
  
"You know that's a loss cause," Alice said as if it wasn't obvious, "That whole food thing only worked for a week. I suggest you hex her or something."  
  
"Good idea!" Lily said with an even larger grin creeping onto her face.  
  
Lily then quickly jumped off the bed and picked up her wand that was lying on top of her trunk. She then pointed it at Athena.   
  
"Rictusempra!"  
  
Athena then toppled out of bed in a heap and landed on the ground laughing uncontrollable. She was clutching her sides but showed no signs of stopping. She looked up and glared at Lily.  
  
"Why did you- ha ha- have to - ha ha- do tha- ha ha ha…" Athena said while gasping for air, "Take it off- ha ha- of me- ha ha ha!"  
  
"Why should I?" Lily asked in a voice that clearly stated that she was joking. That, however didn't stop the death stare that was sent to her from a girl who looked like she was going to die of lack of oxygen from laughing so hard.  
  
"Just- ha ha- take it- ha ha ha- off!"  
  
"Alright, alright!"  
  
Lily said the counter curse and Athena stopped laughing.  
  
"I wonder what was so funny that made you nearly wet yourself…" said Lily in the sweetest voice that she could muster. The whole time wearing a fake half curious, half innocent face.  
  
Athena glared at her, and then jumped up and chased Lily out of the dormitories, and through the common room. One thing that Athena didn't know about Lily was even though she was small and skinny she could run!

* * *

"Yes!"   
  
"What is it?" Sirius asked his overenthusiastic friend.  
  
"Quidditch tryouts! This Friday" James announced while reading from the notice board, "They need a chaser!"  
  
"That's it?"  
  
" Yep, most of the team is in sixth and seventh year."  
  
"So…what makes you so sure that a little second year like you is gonna make it?"   
  
"Some friend you are!" James said, sending a glare in Sirius's direction, "And besides I have been practicing all summer. Remember I got the all new Nimbus 1900. I am bound to make the team!"  
  
"Ok, ok you made your point! You'll make the team don't worry!"  
  
"Thank you!" James said with a little too much confidence.  
  
Just then Athena walked up to the board and read the notice on the Quidditch try-outs. James sent a suspicious glare at her.  
  
"You aren't trying out are you?" James asked with a little bit of coldness in his tone, "Because if you are you are wasting your time. I-"  
  
"Save your breath, Potter!" Athena said while rolling her eyes, "I don't play chaser, but if I did I would tell you that you would be the one who is wasting their time. No wait I can still say that my brother is trying out, and I'm sure he is better than you'll ever be. Bye!" She said with an obviously fake sweet smile, while pushing past him and heading for the portrait hole.   
  
"Uh, what just happened?" James asked with a confused look plastered on his face.  
  
"I have no idea…" Sirius said with the exact same look on his face.  
  
Quidditch try-outs were held three days later. James was standing on the Quidditch Pitch with six other people. He was the only second year there. In fact everyone else was either in sixth or seventh year, except one fifth year, Athena's brother Chris, who was still at least a foot taller than James.   
  
However, James was a little too confident to even let a thing such as size dim his chances. He knew that this spot was his, it just had to be.   
  
For the try-outs they went in alphabetical order. James groaned. It would take forever to get to P. James later changed his mind though. It was some what of a relief to watch the others go first.   
  
Five out of the six other students went before him. Out of all of them only one sixth year, and two seventh years seemed to oppose any sort of threat or even show an sign of talent. One of the sixth years trying out could barely fly straight on his broom let alone catch the Quaffle.   
  
When it was James' turn he mounted his new broomstick and flew up to the other players. He thought that he did fairly well. He didn't drop the Quaffle at all, and he made ever goal, except for one which the keeper somehow managed to save. He even threw in some impressive stunts that he managed to learn over the summer.  
  
By the end he was absolutely sure that the spot was in the bag. That feeling however didn't last long.   
  
"Chris Waring!"   
  
The tall fifth year, flew up to the team and started his try-out. Even James had to admit that he flew very well. Athena was right when she said that he was good. He caught every pass. He even managed to make all of his goals. James groaned when he was finished.   
  
He wore a rather smug expression that was all too familiar. When he landed everyone went over to the captain.  
  
"Right, well you all played really well," Alexis Wood, a sixth year seeker and the Quidditch captain, "It is really clear that we have a tough decision to make. We will talk it over. The results will be posted after dinner. Thank you for your time."  
  
The seven Gryffindor students walk back to the castle. James was very anxious to see who made the team. He didn't eat at all during dinner which was a first.   
  
After dinner he literally ran to the Gryffindor notice board. When he got there Alexis was walking away from the board. Chris Waring was also there. James rushed past him and scanned the notice board anxiously.   
  
_ **Gryffindor Quidditch team:**_  
_ **Captain and Seeker:** Alexis Wood  
**Beaters:** John McCarthy  
Brian Dukes  
**Keeper:** Matthew Thomas  
**Chasers:** Katy Smith  
Will Morris  
Chris Waring   
_  
The color drained from James' face. He stood there stunned…he didn't make it.  
  
He turned around, he saw Athena come up and read it. She shrieked and hugged her brother. Then she turned to James with a evil grin plastered on her face.  
  
"Guess you shouldn't be so confident, eh Potter?" Athena said with a smirk on her face.  
  
Lily came up and looked at James standing there his mouth slightly open, and his eyes somewhat distant. She heard Athena, and turned to her friend.  
  
"Athena! Come on! Don't be so mean!" Lily said while sending a glare at her friend. She then turned to James, and for the first time she seemed sincere towards him. "Come on James, she didn't mean it. There's always next year, right? I mean Katy is a seventh year. Just because you didn't make it doesn't mean that you weren't good."  
  
James so far was having one of the strangest days of his life. He didn't get the spot on the team that he was so sure he would get. Now the one person who he thought that he would never have a real conversation was here comforting him and all he could do was stand there.   
  
Lily gave him one last sympathetic smile and then walked back up to the stairs leading to the girls dormitories. He finally seemed to remember what was going on. He shut his mouth and then headed towards the boys dormitories, shoulders slumped. Next year, just have to try again next year…

* * *

_**A/N:** Ok, sorry people that really wasn't very long…ah well. I was going to leave a cliff hanger at the point where he rushed up to the board, but I didn't want to be too evil. I mean I was going to put him on the team this year…just thought I make it interesting…actually the only reason why I didn't make it a cliff hanger was because I didn't want it to go into two chapters…plus that would have made it really short.  
  
Right well a lot is said in this chapter so please read this to clear up a few things:  
  
** 1.** In the first part I am not trying to say that Lily is this evil little person who would curse her friends. Not that I think that any of you people thought that. I am just saying that Lily may have a more…eh…enthusiastic side to her than we give her credit for.  
  
** 2.** Athena: Okay in this you may get a wrong impression, of what Athena is really like. She is actually really nice, just ever time I show her it may not seem that way. In this, she doesn't like the fact that James is so over confident (hem hem- may be a hint that he may show signs of becoming the bullying toe rag that Lily sees him as)  
  
** 3.** Lily- the last part- with her calling James by his name, remember all he did so far was get her in detention, she may not like him, but the point that I am trying to get across her is that she is concerned for people. She looks out for people, so there you go!  
  
**Reviews:**   
  
**Sarah Warder:** I am glad that someone sees that it is maturing! And yes that last chapter was very disappointing. I thought so myself. Anyways thanks for the wonderful review!  
  
**Lady Riddle:** Yes, Sirius hugging toilets….and as far as I concerned it is original. If it is and you know that please don't yell at me this is more difficult than it seems. Anyways thanks for the grand review!  
  
** Misty Cherry:** Ah yes Sirius does love the toilet doesn't he? And I am very glad that I am making someone out there laugh! I love to bring laughter and happiness to those who….ok I really have no idea how I would end that or what I am talking about! So let me make it simple: Thanks for reviewing! Glad you liked!  
  
**EyesofEmerald:** Yes you should be very upset that you didn't review sooner! J/K! I am pleased that people find the time of day to review! Yes and everyone seems to like the fact that Sirius was hugging the toilet don't they? Ah well glad that there was something of interest in that last very short, pointless chapter! Okay well thanks glad you liked it! _


	16. Where's the Wolf?

_**Disclaimer:** Don't own HP!!! Leave me alone! Also I don't own Lee Carlson. He is a guy that goes to my school…  
  
**A/N:** Ok, I am not all too happy. The good news is I hit 50 reviews!!! Yippee!!! Bad news my last chapter only received three reviews! Boooo!!! I mean it wouldn't be too bad except for the fact that two reviews came from my two ff friends. Not that I am not happy bout that, it is just I am sure they could say it was great even though it sucked!   
  
Ok in other news I am happy to say I found the time out of my busy schedule to write this chapter the bad news is that I really do have a busy schedule:  
  
**1.** Write chapters for this story  
  
**2.** Practice guitar three times a day  
  
**3.** Re-read all the HP books and write down all the important info (Why? Because I'm crazy!)  
  
**4.** Begin another story…maybe  
  
**IMPORTANT!!!!!PLEASE READ!!!** Ok according to number 4 up there I am going to start writing another story!!! Yay!! I am very happy about it actually! I am sorry to say that if you don't wanna read it and you are on my author alert list then we got a little problem don't we? Sorry!!!   
  
Okay like I answered before I said that for my name EW in EW4eva stands for Emma Williams. And that is who the story is about. I really don't wanna go into it, because for one I am sure you wanna get on with the story and two it is two confusing to write in a little paragraph!!! Oh and also don't worry! I will continue to write this story as fast as I do now…I hope! That is if I write this story I am not positive if I will anymore…. Ok so on with the story!_

__

* * *

** Chapter 16: Where's the Wolf?**  
  
Time seemed to be passing quickly for most people. It was already November and the Quidditch season had begun. Usually this cheered James up, but ever since the try-outs he had been dreading the game.  
  
Not that James didn't love the game anymore; to him it was still the greatest thing in the world. However, the first game of the season happened to be Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw, and to think that he wasn't going to be participating in that match was too much for him to bear.   
  
He walked with Sirius and Peter to the Quidditch Pitch for the game. Remus was once again visiting his mother. James figured out this was a lie already, he just couldn't figure out why he was lying to them.  
  
They took a sit at the top of the Gryffindor section. They had a pretty good view of all the players from that high.   
  
"Hello, and welcome to the first match of the season," Lee Carlson the commentator announced, "Today's match is Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw!"  
  
There was a huge eruption of cheers and a lot of boos from the Slytherins.  
  
"First with the Gryffindor team," Lee continued, ignoring all the boos, "we have, Wood, Morris, Smith, Waring (James gave a small grunt at this), Dukes, McCarthy, and Thomas!"  
  
The Gryffindor and some Hufflepuff students cheered loudly.   
  
"And then we have the Ravenclaw team," Lee said once the cheers, including from himself, began to drop down a notch. "And we have Chang, Gerum, Johnson, Davies, Bryant, Stevens, and Warren!"  
  
This time the Ravenclaws and some of the Hufflepuffs were the ones cheering. The Slytherins however were booing them all.   
  
"And they're off," Lee started with a voice that suggested that they were at some sort of horse race, "Morris passes to Waring who passes back to Morris who passes to Smith who passes it back to Waring who is aiming for the goal and SCORES! Gryffindor is in the lead 10 to 0."  
  
There was an eruption of cheers from the Gryffindors, though James was scowling at the fact that Waring was suppose to be in the stands while he was the one scoring goals.  
  
"Johnson has the Quaffle; he passes to Davies, YES! It's intercepted by Waring! Waring passes to Smith who passes back to Waring who SCORES!! 20-0 Gryffindor!"   
  
There was another huge cheer from all of the Gryffindor supporters. The game played one for another hour and a half before the snitch was spotted. Gryffindor was in the lead, 120 to 70.  
  
This should have been making James jump up and down with the rest of the Gryffindor fans, except for the fact that Waring was the one who made 60 of those 120 points. Even James had to admit that that was really good, 'Though,' he added to himself, 'I'm sure I could make much more!'  
  
Wood and Chang were both getting closer to the snitch by the second. Every time Chang or Wood would get within a close range of the snitch they would be thrown off course by a bludger or the other seeker. Wood reached out, her fingers just inches away from the snitch, Chang right on her tail.   
  
Wood lunged forward a bit and grasped the struggling snitch with her right hand. The stands exploded with cheers -the noise was deafening.   
  
"AND WOOD CAUGHT THE SNITCH!!! GRYFFINDOR WINS!!!" Lee shouted into the magical microphone, which had almost been confiscated too many times to count by Professor McGonagall.  
  
The next day was a Sunday so the three Marauders spent most of it running around pranking any students that they came by.   
  
To their misfortune that was the day that they got to meet Sirius's cousin face to face. Bellatrix Black was walking down the corridor with Lestrange. She stopped at the sight of Sirius and sneered at him.  
  
"Oh look, it's my ikie little cousin," she said, her voice babyish and mocking. "How is my little mudblood loving relative doing today?"  
  
Sirius whipped out his wand but Bellatrix was too quick for him; she sent a curse his way before any of them could even blink. A great gash appeared across Sirius's left cheek. He was about to retaliate when McGonagall came around the corridor.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" she shouted looking furious. Bellatrix tried to hide her wand but it was too late. "Detention! And twenty points from Gryffindor and Slytherin! Black, go to the Hospital Wing!"  
  
The Marauders did as they were told and headed off to the Hospital Wing. Sirius didn't talk so James decided to start the conversation that he knew was about to erupt from Sirius's mouth.  
  
"She sure knows a few curses for a first year!"  
  
"What do you expect from a filthy Slytherin like her!?"  
  
"Well, just thought I say so!" said James.  
  
"Yeah, well according to mother dearest I should be acting like Bellatrix, not disgracing the bloody family name!"  
  
The conversation didn't go very well from there, mostly Sirius saying some words that if McGonagall heard they would most likely have detention for a month.  
  
It was a little bit of a relief that the finally managed to make it to the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey came bustling over to them to take a look at Sirius's cut.   
  
It was while she was telling Sirius that he had to be more careful that James decided to glance around the room. What he saw drove him into shock. Laying there on one of the beds unconscious and looking like he just came out of a war, was none other than their fellow Marauder, Remus.   
  
When Sirius cheek was healed, he followed James's gaze and stood there too. He, however, was able to recover first.  
  
"What's Remus doing here?" he asked Madam Pomfrey as she began to walk away, "I thought he went to his mother's?"  
  
Madam Pomfrey stopped and looked at Sirius like he had three heads. Her eyes grew wide.  
  
"You've been healed! Now go! And don't come back unless you're injured!" she said while forcing them towards the door.   
  
They tried to protest, but she shut the door in their face. Sirius then looked at James and Peter.  
  
"What was that about?" he asked them, confusion written all over his face.  
  
They both shrugged. After standing there for a moment James finally spoke.  
  
"You don't think that this is where Remus goes when he goes to visit his mother do you?"  
  
"Dunno," Sirius replied, while Peter shrugged again.  
  
"Why would he lie to us?" Peter asked.  
  
"I have no idea, but I know that he wasn't going to visit his mother. I mean he says that every single month!" James said confused.  
  
"Well, what's wrong with him then?" Peter asked.  
  
"I dunno," Sirius said, "Every month he goes to visit his sick mum, then he always comes back looking like he died or something…"  
  
"What could he possible be doing once a month?" Peter asked, his voice low while he tried to think.  
  
They stood there for another long minute in silence before James finally broke it.  
  
"Oh no!" he said his eyes wide in horror and understanding.  
  
"What?" Sirius asked confused.  
  
"Oh no," James repeated. Then he started to run down the corridor.  
  
"What? Where are you going?" Sirius asked, while he and Peter ran after James.  
  
"The library," James said shortly.  
  
"The library?" Sirius asked, now completely lost, "what for?"  
  
James didn't reply, nor did he stop until he reached the library, gasping for breath. Sirius and Peter followed, while James scanned the shelves of books. He stopped and pulled on out it was on dark and dangerous creatures.  
  
James brought it to a table and sat down, immediately beginning to flip through the book. He stopped on a certain page that made Sirius gasp and Peter look even more confused.   
  
"No, he can't be!" Sirius said looking at the page in horror.  
  
"Who can't be what?" Peter asked.  
  
"That's what I am trying to find out!" James said while ignoring the clueless Peter.  
  
"Find out what?" Peter asked.  
  
"It would explain a lot, wouldn't it?" Sirius asked sadly.  
  
"Yeah it would…" James added with the same sadness in his voice.  
  
"Can someone please fill me in here?" Peter asked almost hysterically.  
  
They both gave exasperated sighs then turned towards Peter shoving the book in his face.  
  
"So…" Peter started, "This doesn't explain why James had to run all the way from the Hospital Wing after seeing Re-"  
  
Peter stopped abruptly then looked back to his friends. He finally realized what was going on.  
  
"Oh," he said shortly. They all looked at each other sadly. It all made sense.  
  
Remus Lupin was a werewolf.

* * *

_**A/N:** Du du duuuuuuuu! Sorry that the chapter was kinda…I dunno boring? Well I thought that it was about time that they realized Remus' "condition". Okay, umm next chapter they work up the nerve to uh confront Remus. Yeah so Please Review! Thanks!  
  
**Reviews:**  
  
**Misty Cherry:** Yeah you were the first review…number 49! I'm sorry that you were sad for James. I thought that I make it…interesting. Anyways thanks for reviewing #49! ; )  
  
** EyesofEmerald:** Yay! You are my 50th reviewer! I feel old ; ). Anyways thanks for reviewing! I am glad that you liked it! And yes I missed you! ; )  
  
**Sarah Warder:** I am glad to here that this is one of the best fics that you have ever read! I am sorry that your computer is having problems, with the whole review thing!   
  
That now brings me to the email that I received from you. I am not going to lie and say that I enjoyed it one bit. First of all I have no idea what you have against Americans but I suggest that you keep that in between you and your non-American friends.   
  
Second, I have nothing again gays. The whole thing with the gay, and frig stuff I can't help. It is slang where I live and I can't help the way I speak. I also have nothing against young looking people, I was planning on removing the Pavarti thing since I myself found nothing wrong with it, and I planned on doing that before you got this. So by the time you read this that is gone so is all the gay, frig words I could find if I missed some I'm sorry. And I'm sorry you got pulled over for looking young. My sister is 18, I am 14 (and not immature by the way!) and I am a head taller than her and believe me I am not tall!   
  
Also to let you know I didn't hate the movie! I just hate all the drastic changes that they made and I thought that it would be cool to write all the things that were wrong with it! I didn't ask for people to agree with me or anything so I suggest that if you wish to send me something complaining about my bio that you don't do it through a review, cuz those are only for stuff relating to my STORY!   
  
Also if you wish to criticize people and say that you will kick their ass just because they say gay because that is the way that they talk even though they have no problem with gay people, then I suggest that you do NOT criticize people on being AMERICAN!!!! I love my country and if you do not like the people then I suggest that you keep that to yourself unless you wish to go complain about them to all the psycho terrorist that only see Americans as fat people who don't give a damn about the world!   
  
Ok! So there you go! I do hope that this does not in anyway affect your views on my story; I just couldn't let such crap go unnoticed! Thank you for your time!_


	17. Confronting the Monster Itself

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own HP in this chapter either!  
  
**A/N:** okay people, busy life these days, and in my last author not when I wrote: "Oh and also don't worry! I will continue to write this story as fast as I do now…I hope! That is if I write this story I am not positive if I will anymore…." I meant that I am not positive if I will write my EW story…I dunno…but I will continue to write this story!   
  
Ok also when I said busy life I mean that my sisters b-day is tomorrow, I don't have a present for her, I have to practice guitar (which I have been slacking off in), I have to pack for my trip to Costa Rica (I will be gone for a week and I am leaving on the 6th), and many other hectic things. Ok, I said all that just to let you know that I will be pretty busy. On will the story!!_

* * *

** Chapter 17: Confronting the Monster Itself**  
  
James was pacing back and forth. The three Marauders were back in their dorms, trying to figure out how to face their problem.  
  
"Well we have to tell him we know…" James said, more to himself than to his fellow Marauders.  
  
"Yeah we do," Sirius said, while sitting on his bed. "How is a different story though, I mean we have to make sure that he knows we'll stick by him!"  
  
"What?" Peter asked surprised.  
  
"What do you mean what?" Sirius asked angrily, "You didn't actually think that we would ditch him?!"  
  
"No…of- of course not…" Peter said half scared, half embarrassed.  
  
Sirius just stared at him. He was about to say something that would probably not be very…nice when he was cut off by James.  
  
"We should try to get him to tell us first…"  
  
"He won't do that!" Sirius stated. "Do you think after lying to us for more than a year that he is just going to fess up?"  
  
"I dunno, but I'm sure it'd be better than us just throwing it at him!" James said. He stopped pacing and looked at Sirius while he talked. "I mean, that's why he was lying, I'm sure he thinks that we won't want to be friends with him because of it…"  
  
"But that's just stupid! Why wouldn't we want to be friends with him because of something that he can't control?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Yeah, why wouldn't we?" Peter added, trying to sound convincing.  
  
"Well, we have to make sure that he knows that," James said, he then sat down on his own bed.  
  
"Yeah, so I suppose that means that we should confront him when he gets back from the Hospital Wing," Sirius said slowly, then added, "I mean there is no way that Madam Pomfrey is gonna let us back in there, after my little uh questions."  
  
"Yeah, I suppose she forgot to draw the curtains 'round his bed…" James said, while thinking back to the scene in the Hospital Wing. "He looked really bad, I hope that isn't what he usually looks like!"  
  
"I know, usually he just comes back with a few scratches or some bruises…" Sirius added, and then asked rather seriously, "How could we have ever missed this?"  
  
"I dunno, I was thinking the same thing…" James said.  
  
"Maybe it was just too hard to believe," Peter guessed, "I mean, it's not everyday you meet a werewolf…"  
  
The conversation continued on through the night until they decided to get some rest.  
  
**%%%%%%%**  
  
It was another two days before Remus finally got back from the Hospital Wing. James was once again pacing when Remus entered the room.  
  
James stopped abruptly and they all looked at Remus. Remus automatically knew something was up.  
  
"What?" he asked. "What happened?"  
  
They all looked at each other, then back at him. Silence filled the room.  
  
"What?" Remus asked again.  
  
It took a while, but then James began to speak.  
  
"Is there… is there anything that you want to tell us?" James asked softly.  
  
Remus eyes widened in horror. 'What if they knew?!' he thought to himself, 'No! They can't possible know! If they did they wouldn't be standing in the same room with me! They would be avoiding me like a plague, just like all the others... but then what was going on?' He decided just to act like he wasn't hiding anything.  
  
"No, why?" Remus asked shortly.  
  
James sighed, he then looked at Sirius and Peter and they both nodded to him like they were confirming something.  
  
"Well…Remus…we know you're lying…" James said slowly, then quickly added, "We saw you in the Hospital Wing, even though you said you were going to visit your mum again."  
  
"Oh, that…" Remus said, trying to think of an excuse off the top of his head, "Uh… I was…sick…and unable to visit my mother…sorry if you got the wrong idea…I wasn't lying to you are anything like that…"  
  
"If you were just sick then why did you look like you died five times?!" Sirius asked.  
  
"Uh…I have no idea what you're talking about…maybe you didn't see me…maybe there is some kid who looks like me…I must have been in another bed…" Remus said, trying to get out of this very sticky situation.  
  
"Remus, stop trying to deny it! We already know!" Sirius said.  
  
"Know what?" Remus said now backing up heading for the door, "I have no idea what you all are talking about…"  
  
Sirius dragged him back into the center of the room and took his wand while James put a locking charm on the door so that he couldn't leave.   
  
"Remus, we do know…" Sirius said, trying to sound reassuring.  
  
"Yeah," Peter said finally, he was still in the corner of the room, were he was the whole time listening to the conversation before him.  
  
"What do you-" Remus said but was cut of by James.  
  
"We know that you're a werewolf!"   
  
The little color that had previously been in Remus' pale face, was now gone. He sat there wide eyed, shaking madly.  
  
"But- but why are you still here? Why aren't you running away from me now that you know?" Remus asked in a low, shaky voice.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Sirius asked. "We're your friends, nothing would change that! Right?"  
  
"Right!" James shouted at once, then they all turned to Peter, who was still in the corner of the room, trying to be invisible. He paled as they all looked at him.  
  
"Uh…right…" Peter said at last, but it was good enough for them.  
  
"You mean you guys don't care?" Remus asked, not believing what he was hearing.  
  
"Of course not! Though you shouldn't have lied to us!" James said.  
  
"I'm sorry…it's just people don't usually…uh…take a liking to monsters like me…"  
  
"What?!" James asked shocked, "You a monster? Remus, you are the farthest thing from a monster!"  
  
Remus smiled at them, before he was afraid that his friends would desert him once they found out. He never pictured this happening! For the first time in his life he had friends, real friends, that would stick by him no matter what!

* * *

_**A/N:** Okay sorry that chapter was so short but I thought that that was a good ending for the chapter…. Ok well on with the reviews!  
  
**Reviews:**  
  
**Angul-gurl:** Thanks for reviewing! Glad that you like it! Also I will not stop writing this fic; I still dunno where I said that….  
  
**Sarah Warder:** Ok I am glad that got that whole thing taken care of. I won't lie to you and say that I know much about politics, cuz I don't. But it is true that I love my country, even though I hate the town I live in…. Ok well let's see I can understand about the slang, and if you haven't noticed I did change it. If I left some in my bio, sorry, let me know! Ok?   
  
Now lets see, yes my undeniable passion does include writing, also reading. Hmmm I am glad that you think so highly of my feelings, and sorry you didn't like James's stroke of brilliants. I love James! And I really can't picture Sirius picking up so quickly, and Peter…well not even going to go there! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
**Misty Cherry:** Sorry about that! I'm sure you're just being honest! But still if I really did have a really bad chapter, I'm sure I can trust you to not flame me! That's all I was getting at! And in that case wow! People actually love my story! I'm deeply touched! Candy for all! Yes, Bellatrix, I figured I had to but her in somewhere! I forgot Lestange's first name that's why I didn't put it…. I know one of them I just wasn't sure which one was her husband… Ok, well thanks for reviewing!!!_


	18. Sirius's Idea

_**Disclaimer:** Don't own HP!  
  
**A/N:** Ok, just to let everyone know, life is crazy, moms suck (at least mine does), dads suck (once again at least mine), I hate my mom, and life is crazy! Ok no questions please! I just needed to get that out! I'm better now. Anyways crazy life: Dunno about EW's story now, I mean I'm pretty sure I'm gonna write it…I think I am just gonna hold off for a bit. But I think I want to write some Youfics. If you don't know what they are there where "you" are the main character…anyways thinking about it! On with the story… Also sorry that I skip Halloween and Christmas this year!_

* * *

** Chapter 18: Sirius's idea**  
  
Months had past since James, Sirius, and Peter had confronted Remus on their recent "discovery"; it was already January. All the students had returned from Christmas break and classes would be starting the next day.  
  
James collapsed onto his bed, thoroughly exhausted from the journey back to Hogwarts on the Hogwarts Express. Sirius, who had stayed at Hogwarts, even after being begged thousands of times by James to go with him, was playing wizards chess with Remus who also decided to stay.   
  
Peter who had went home, collapsed on his bed too. He was asleep in seconds, snoring loudly.   
  
James sat up and stared at his two friends, through half closed eyes. Sirius turned to him and asked, "Have a good Christmas?"  
  
"Yeah," James said. He yawned and then asked, "You?"   
  
Sirius looked at Remus, hesitating. Remus sighed then said in a half angry, half exasperated voice, "No! For the hundredth time no!"   
  
"No what?" James asked, curiously.  
  
"Uh," Sirius said. He looked at Remus who glared at him, he gave him an innocent smile before saying, "I had an idea."  
  
"Wow!" James said rolling his eyes, "An idea! That's a first!"  
  
"No, I'm serious!"  
  
"Yes Sirius, we all know your name! No need to remind us!" James said with a grin plastered on his face. He saw the glare Sirius sent him then said, "Ok, ok enough joking, what was this brilliant idea of yours?"  
  
"Well, it involves Remus an-" Sirius said, but was cut off by Remus.  
  
"And you are not doing it! It's-"   
  
"I kind of got the idea from him actually," Sirius continued, ignoring Remus. "He was talking about how we can't do anything, which is not true by the way! He proved that when he said that-"  
  
"That you are a complete idiot, because it is too dangerous! You'll end up-"  
  
"Anyway, try to ignore our dear friend here," Sirius said, "he proved it when he said that werewolves are only a danger to humans, and not animals!"  
  
Sirius turned and looked at James, who was staring blankly back at him.  
  
"Ok, so… you're saying…um…what are you saying exactly?" James asked blankly.  
  
"Well, isn't it obvious?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Um…no…"   
  
Sirius sighed, and then looked to Remus who shook his head.  
  
"I won't let you do it!"  
  
"What are you talking about?" James asked, completely confused.  
  
"Come on Jamsie it's not THAT hard!" Sirius said with a grin on his face.  
  
"Yes, it is. And don't call me Jamsie!"  
  
"Ah, fine! Okay werewolves aren't dangerous to _animals_. _We_ want to be with Remus, but _we_ can't; only_ animals_ can. So that means to accomplish our goal _we_ must _combined _the two…"   
  
James smiled, and then frowned.  
  
"But…we can't become animagi…can we?" James asked looking from Sirius to Remus.  
  
Sirius spoke before Remus got a chance to utter a sound.  
  
"I've been researching it over break-"  
  
"How did you manage that?" James interrupted, "I thought that those books are all in the restricted section…"  
  
"Well…" Sirius said with a mischievous smile, "I have my ways…"  
  
"In other words he went to the Room of Requirements, because he knows that he didn't sneak into the Restricted Section."  
  
Sirius sent a glare his way, but immediately brightened up. "I researched it and it is possible. True, it's a little tricky-"  
  
"A little tricky?! Try extremely complicated! Not to mention extremely dangerous!" Remus said, practically yelling now.  
  
"Ok so it's more than a little tricky, but the point is that it's possible, the only question is if you guys are up to it… I know I am!"  
  
"I suppose… we need to ask Pete though." James said looking over to Peter's sleeping body, "better wait till morning…"  
  
"Yeah, that is if he wakes up," Sirius said. "If it wasn't for his snoring, I'd probably think he's dead!"  
  
"Hey!!! I won't let you do this!!!" Remus shouted.  
  
"Why not?" Sirius asked, fed up now, "It's not like we're gonna kill ourselves!"  
  
"Ah!!! It's too bloody dangerous for a bunch on twelve year olds too handle!"   
  
"No it's not! Not for the Marauders anyway!" James said defiantly.  
  
"Yes, it is! It is way too complicated! Didn't you listen to McGonagall? She told us that it took her two and a half years to become an animagi and she's the Transfiguration teacher and all!" Remus said, trying to get them to listen to him.  
  
"So…and your point it?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Ah! You can't do it and I won't let you! It's-"  
  
"Fine!" Sirius said, throwing his hands up into the air. "Fine! You're right! We the poor twelve year old wizards are too inexperienced to handle something like this! Remus, you have the poor three twelve year old wizards trust that we will not go through with becoming animagi! Happy?"  
  
"Yes! Very!" Remus said. He then got up and headed to the bathroom.  
  
James just stared at Sirius, confused.   
  
"What?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Uh, why is it that you were so excited about this idea and that now you are giving into Remus? You never give into anyone!"  
  
Sirius grinned, a mischievous glint in his eyes, "Because, my poor little friend, like I said, Remus has the trust of the three _twelve _year old wizards… I didn't say anything about the three _thirteen_ year old wizards…"  
  
James grinned too. "I should have known! I mean you did point that out didn't you?"  
  
"Yeah, I don't think we should mention it to Peter though. He seems to have a habit of letting things slip. We can tell him when we become the three thirteen year old wizards I talked about."_

* * *

**A/N:** Ok well I hope that you enjoyed that chapter! So sorry about the length of it. Anyways also I'm so sorry that Lily hasn't been present for like three chapters. But at least I got this stuff out of the way!!!!!!!!!!! Ok, I don't know when I'll update like I said life is crazy!   
  
About this chapter….my beta reader was kind enough to point out that they spent three years on this and became animagi in their 5th year, and that means they start in third year. I really didn't want to redo this chapter so I added the part from "Hey!!! I won't let you do this!!!" Remus shouted. And down. Ok, but I think it adds something to it…don't you? Anyways please review!  
  
**Reviewers:**  
  
** Misty Cherry:** Yes, I think that I portrayed little Peter correctly…I hate him, true…but he really doesn't go bad until after Hogwarts, I think…anyways I just think he wouldn't be to uh…enthusiastic bout hanging with a werewolf! Anyways thanks for your great review!  
  
** Sarah Warder:** Yes, I do agree that we will disagree, hehe! Anyways glad to hear you like the chapter! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
** Ginny Potter7:** Ok, well believe me there will be plenty J/L interaction, I mean the whole reason why I did this story was for them. I am just trying to get the important Marauder stuff out of the way. This story will start to become the love/hate story that I want by next year…or at least that is how I am planning it.  
  
Thanks to JK for her one line in HP 5, James and Lily don't get together until 7th year, but whatever, I really like love/hate more than love/love. Ok for your questions: No, James doesn't really like Lily yet, well not in that way. His first impression when he SAW her was that she was beautiful…when he met her well…anyways next question.   
  
Does Lily really dislike James? Hmm yes and no. Depending on what you mean by dislike. If you mean hate, can't stand like the way she was in the 5th book, then no. But she still doesn't like or poor little Jamsie!   
  
Now, glad to hear that you agree with my opinion on HP3. Not everyone does…but believe me that is a long story. Ok well hang tight for about half a year (in the story, not real life) for more J/L interaction. Maybe I'll do you a favor and but some in somewhere this year…ah well don't get your hopes up! Ok thanks for reviewing, I had a lot to say to you didn't I?   
  
** EyesofEmerald:** It's ok that you didn't review! Really! But, nonetheless I am glad that you took the time to go back and do so! Glad to hear you like my chapters! And yes the Marauders stick together…except for Peter…who doesn't deserve to be a Marauder!_


	19. Time Passes Quickly

_**Disclaimer:** Not JK… don't own HP…. Me loser…  
  
**A/N:** Yay!!! I finally found time to write this chapter!!! Sorry it took so long, but as I said before I was going to Costa Rica. I got back Wednesday morning at 3:00 am I had my friend spend the night that very day, and I had 104 chapters to read! I narrowed it down to 14!!! Also I got a review while I was gone!   
  
So this chapter is dedicated to **hpluvas**! You are really the one who got me to write this chapter today!!! So everyone can thank **hpluvas**!  
  
Also everyone about this chapter…I am going to end second year with this one. Don't get mad at me for skipping half a year! Also Lily finally comes back into the picture!  
_

* * *

** Chapter 19: Time Passes Quickly**  
  
Time seemed to be passing very quickly throughout Hogwarts. Before anybody knew it, it was already June.   
  
Lily, Athena, and Alice were sitting by the lake with their feet in the water.  
  
"Yes!" Athena exclaimed, "Exams are finally over!"  
  
"Until next year…" Alice added.  
  
"Yes," Athena said tiredly, "But that's in another year, no more work until next year!"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Lily asked while staring at Athena, "We still have summer work."   
  
"Shut up Lily," she said, "You're ruining my moment!"  
  
"Well at least summers starting," Alice said, "That's always a good thing!"  
  
"Yeah," Lily said unhappily, "Maybe for you, but I have my sister to deal with. And what a pleasant person she is…"  
  
Athena snorted at the comment.  
  
"Well you can always come to my house." Alice said kindly.  
  
"Yeah, and mine." Athena put in, "Though I think that we should go to your house. We can have a nice friendly chat with your sister. I think Chris has some of the cockroach clusters that I gave him for his birthday left….how was I suppose to know that he only likes the peanut ones…"  
  
"Maybe you guys could come over… I'll ask my mom later…" Lily said.  
  
"Do that," Athena said while lying down, "But for now we relax."

* * *

James and Sirius walked off the train together, and headed over to Mr. and Mrs. Potter. Sirius would be staying over at the Potter's for the summer, much to the disgust of his mother, which made it more worthwhile for Sirius.  
  
When they reached the Potter's manor Sirius couldn't help but gasp. The house, or should I say mansion, was huge. James showed Sirius to his room which was right across from his.  
  
After giving Sirius the grand tour they headed outside.   
  
"Whoa!" was all that Sirius could say.  
  
Outside was a mini Quidditch Pitch.  
  
"Wanna play?" James asked.  
  
Sirius looked at James wide eyed. It took him a minute to recover but he nodded. A huge grin was growing across his face.  
  
"Good!" James said, "Because you have to help me get ready for next year! I am GOING to make the team no matter what!"  
  
Sirius grinned, "If you say so…"  
  
James glared at him then jumped on his broom and flew up, Quaffle in hand. After a moment Sirius did the same.   
  
"This is going to be the best summer ever," Sirius said to himself as James threw him the Quaffle. 

* * *

A few weeks after Lily left Hogwarts for summer she was sitting in her room with her two best friends. They all were laughing their heads off.  
  
"How long do you think that it will take her to notice?" Alice asked once she calmed down enough to speak.  
  
"Oh I don't know," Lily said, "Knowing Petunia and how she just loves to look at herself in the mirror every five minutes, I would say oh about ten seconds."  
  
Just then a very loud scream could be heard throughout the house. Someone was stomping noisily up the stairs.  
  
"…six, five, four,"  
  
Someone was stomping down the hallway. The noise becoming louder-  
  
"…three, two, one-"  
  
Petunia flung the door open.  
  
"Which one of you freaks did this to me?!" she demanded, "It was you! Wasn't it?" she said while pointing at Lily.  
  
Lily put on a fake innocent face.  
  
"What ever are you talking about dear sister which I love so much?" she said.  
  
"Grrr! I know you freaks did it, with your weird voodoo powers!" Petunia said, turning red.  
  
"Hmm… what are you accusing us of?" Athena asked.  
  
"Like it isn't obvious! Look at my hair!" she said, looking like she was about to explode.  
  
Her usually blond hair was now a very bright neon green. Athena looked like she was about to explode from holding in her laughter. Alice was biting her lip trying not to giggle. Lily however was very calm. She looked at her sister confused.  
  
"Um…this is about your hair? What about it?" she asked.  
  
This time Petunia nearly did explode.  
  
"What about it? What about it?!" she yelled, "It's green!!! That's what! Turn it back now!"  
  
"Oh yes I didn't notice," Lily said calmly, Athena was shaking in the background, "I can assure you, dear sister, that we are not the cause of your little predicament."  
  
Petunia glared at her and was about to shout some more when Lily continued.  
  
"Did you go swimming perhaps? I hear that the chlorine from swimming pools can turn blond hair green. Isn't that right Alice?"  
  
Alice bit down on her lip even more.  
  
"Um…yeah, it is," she managed to get out.  
  
Petunia glared at them all.  
  
"I know that you did this! I'm telling mum!" and with that she ran out of the room yelling for her mother. When she was gone the whole room was filled with laughter.  
  
"What a baby!" Lily said with a scowl.  
  
"Yeah," Athena said after she calmed down a bit, "I think it made her look better though, green really is her color…"  
  
They all started laughing again.   
  
"How much trouble do you think that we'll get in?" Alice asked, now concerned.  
  
"Don't worry about that," Lily said confidently, "My parents feel bad for me for all the stuff Petunia does to me. Even if we do get in trouble it was worth it!"  
  
"Yeah," Athena said happily, "Though I still think that we should go through with my kidnapping idea."  
  
Lily and Athena burst out laughing while Alice sat there confused. They started to explain about Athena's "great idea" when Lily's mother shouted up to them.  
  
"Lily!" she yelled, "Get down here now!"  
  
"Well that did take long," Lily said, "You guys better wait up here, I'll be back in a minute!"

* * *

Two minutes later Lily reentered the room. Her hands were covering her face and she was shaking. It looked like she was crying.  
  
Alice ran over to her, "Oh Lily! What happened?"  
  
"Oh it was horrible!" she said, her hands still on her face, "She said- she said-"  
  
"What? What did she say?" Athena asked concerned, "We don't have to go home, do we?"  
  
Lily shook her head. Then she took her hands away from her face. There were no tears, though there was a pair of almond shaped green eyes filled with laughter.  
  
"She said that the three of us get no dessert after dinner!" she said with fake horror in her voice, "And it was apple pie, too!"  
  
Alice and Athena started to laugh.  
  
"You scared us there for a minute!" Alice said trying to act annoying but failing.  
  
"Great acting skills by the way!" Athena put in.  
  
"Thank you!" Lily said, a huge grin growing on her face, "You should have seen the look on Petty's face! And the best part is that I hate apple pie and they all know it!"

* * *

_**A/N:** There you go! Hope you liked it! Please review! Sorry it was a little short! But next chapter is third year! Yay!  
  
**Reviewers:   
**  
** EyesofEmerald:** Yes it was an exciting twist wasn't it? Thanks for reviewing!  
  
**Sarah Warder:** Wow you really liked that chapter? Glad to know that I can make you smile! Especially after that sort of row thing that we had…thanks for reviewing! I still think that the HBP is Neville!  
  
**Angul-gurl:** Sort and to the point! Glad you liked it! Thanks for the four word review!!! I think you hold the record! J  
  
** Sproxkkk:** Thanks for the math lesson! But just to let you know, I do know how to count! 33=6 I know that, but year 3 is the first year, year 4 is the 2nd, year 5 is the 3rd. I think that they got it at the end of year 5. Though I do know where you are going with it. I guess it could work either way! Thanks for the review!  
  
** Misty Cherry:** Glad to know that someone's there for me if I need them! Well glad to know I am not getting accused of copying…again… I think a lot of people use that line. I'm glad that you liked it! Thanks for the review!!!… And don't call me Jamsie! (Sorry I'm weird…)  
  
** Hpluvas:** I will try to hurry up! So glad that you are so excited about my story! I think this was the best review I've got! I would be happy to read your story! I'll do it when I have time though… ok well thank you so much for the wonderful review!!!_


	20. Strange Feelings on the Hogwarts Express

_**Disclaimer:** Don't own HP  
  
**A/N:** Ok……sorry about last chapter…with the whole let's skip half a year thing. But I thought that Sirius's idea was a good place to stop the year…..also year 3 should be…interesting… (Evil smirk)…ok well on with the story!_

* * *

** Chapter 20: Strange Feelings on the Hogwarts Express**  
  
Lily stepped on to the platform and walked over to the Hogwarts Express; it was finally September 1st. Alice and Athena had to leave after Petunia some how managed to gain fifty large red pimples and a beard right before her "huge" date with her boyfriend. Some guy named Vernon Dursley; Lily had never met him, and Petunia wanted to keep it that way.  
  
Lily still smiled at the memory of her sister with a giant blonde beard- almost as long as Dumbledore's- and all those pimples… It however couldn't be overlooked by her parents, so the two had to leave the next day. Though they all agreed it was worth it.  
  
Lily stepped onto the train and immediately began to go search for her friends. She was just about to look into another compartment when the door to it swung open and there stood…

* * *

James was once again talking about the upcoming Quidditch try-outs, much to everyone's disgust. Especially Sirius's who spent the whole summer at James' house.  
  
James got up to go to the bathroom, and swung the door open to see a red headed girl standing right in front of him. For some reason his stomach did a strange sort of flip.   
  
"Uh, Ev- Evans what are you doing here?" James asked, for the first time in his life, shyly.  
  
She looked at him strangely. Then said, "I was looking for my friends…are you alright Potter? You look sort of…ill…"  
  
For some strange reason he blushed, then said, "Oh…I'm…fine."  
  
She looked at him disbelievingly then said, "Ok, if you say so." and walked away.  
  
He turned back to his friends. Sirius was grinning evilly at him. Remus was still reading but seemed to have a secret smile on his face. Peter however looked worried.  
  
"Are you alright James?" Peter asked, "She's right you do look ill!"  
  
Sirius shook his head with a light chuckle as James shrugged.  
  
"Bloody hell Peter! Why are you always so thick?" Sirius asked.  
  
James and Peter both looked at him confused.  
  
"What? Isn't it obvious?" Sirius asked and without waiting for a reply he added, "James fancies Lily!"  
  
"What!?" James yelled, outraged, "No, I don't!"  
  
"Yes, you do." Sirius said simply.  
  
"No, I don't!" James said stubbornly. Then he turned to Remus, who seemed to be engrossed in his book, "Tell him I don't Remus!"   
  
Remus looked up, a slight smile tugging at his lips.  
  
"Looking at the facts I would have to agree with Sirius," he said, then he frowned, "Though I think that will be the first and last time…"  
  
"Hey!" Sirius yelled. "What's that suppose to mean?!"  
  
Remus smiled slightly. Ignoring him, he turned back to his book.  
  
James just stood there thinking to himself, while Sirius was still bugging Remus. He couldn't like Evans, could he? It didn't seem possible. She was always the serious, studious person, while James was the laid back, trouble maker.  
  
How could he possible like her? He couldn't! He didn't! But for some reason every time he thought about her his stomach gave an odd sort of jolt. "Why?!" he wanted to know, "How could I like her?!" His thought went on and on.  
  
"How could I like the serious, no doubt future prefect?" he thought. "With her long red hair that falls just to her shoulders…and those lovely green eyes she has-" He stopped and looked around wide eyed and shocked.  
  
Wait! What was he thinking?! Those lovely green eyes?! Did he like her!? Oh this was going to be an interesting year!

* * *

_**A/N:** Sorry for the length. Well good news for all L/J fans! I bet you can guess what that is! It is pretty obvious in this chapter!! I can smell love…and hate…in the air! Ok well hope you liked it! You can tell me by reviewing!  
  
It won't matter what you put! Even if its "good" or "bad" or even "Oooh! Look! A monkey!" Ok well hope you liked it! I'll try to update soon!   
  
**Next chapter:** James tries to find out his feelings…in other words, denial. Also Lily seems to notice how odd James is acting…  
  
**Reviewers:**   
  
** refallen:** glad you loved it! I'll try and keep it up! J   
  
**hpluvas:** I'm happy to review your story! About hurry up and make your story longer…I should say the same to you! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
**Sarah Warder:** Wow! You loved it?! Thanks! Glad you found it "hilarious"! It's ok about not reviewing earlier. Glad your happy about being over are little row, and glad to know that you already enjoy my writing!   
  
** dictionarydotcom:** Ok!!! Sorry! My beta-reader was gone! Plus I checked it at like 11 pm! I already corrected the mistakes you pointed out to me! What is with you people and connecting everything with "Mary sue"?! I'm sorry! L/J life stories are VERY hard to make original!!! Since everyone IS writing about the same thing! I'll try to use more descriptive words! Sorry that I sound so mean! It has been a VERY hard week!!! At least you think my story has potential! That's a plus! Thanks for being honest!  
  
**Misty Cherry:** You missed me? That's pathetic! Just kidding! Sorry you thought it was short…you must be furious at me with this one ; ) Also sorry for skipping half the year! I'll try to make third year worth the skip! Ok well thanks for reviewing! Do you now know the full meaning of EW4eva? I doubt it! It's hard when it only has two chapters!_


	21. Third Year

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter! Though I do own Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Sirius Black-  
  
No you don't!  
  
What?! Of coarse I do!  
  
No you don't!  
  
Fine I don't! Who are you anyway?  
  
I am J.K. Rowling! And I am not happy that you are saying that you own everything that I do!  
  
Hey!!! I said I don't own it!!! I was going to put just kidding at the end!!! Don't sue me!!  
  
I won't sue you, just don't say you own things that you don't!!  
  
Fine!! Ok so I don't own all those people…though I do own Emma Williams so ha!  
  
Too bad this isn't The Story of Emma Williams!   
  
SHUT UP!!!  
  
**A/N:** Sorry 'bout my little row with J.K. Rowling…thought I do something more interesting than saying I don't own Harry Potter. Anyways sorry it took me so long to update!!!  
  
I have been very busy! Especially with school in a month! I haven't even started my summer homework! I have to read three books, write bout six papers, visit a museum, etc.  
  
Sorry I know you don't care I'm just trying to make my point so you're not mad at me…on with the story!_

__

* * *

**Chapter 21: Third Year  
**  
Lily continued down the train, in search for her friends.   
  
"Lily!" someone shouted.  
  
Lily turned just in time to see Athena fling herself at her and seize her into a tight hug.  
  
"Athen- it's ni- nice to se- see you too…bu- but I can- can't breath…" Lily managed to say.  
  
"Oh sorry!" she said as she released her.  
  
Just then another figure came up to Lily and pulled her into another "Can't breath!" hug.  
  
"Le- let me g- go!" Lily gasped out.  
  
"Oh, sorry," came the voice of her other best friend Alice.  
  
"I missed you guys too! But you don't have to kill me to say hello!"  
  
They all grinned at her.  
  
"Well we haven't seen you in so long!" Athena said.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes.  
  
"You saw me in Diagon Alley! Not to mention the two weeks you spent at my house!"   
  
"Ah yes…" Athena said while a smile on her face, "How did your sisters 'big' date go?"  
  
A very evil grin grew across Lily's face.   
  
"Ah, that…" Lily began, "She had to cancel, poor thing, mum helped shave the beard, but the pimples…."  
  
Lily shook her head, a very fake sympathetic expression on her face.  
  
"No matter how much make up my sister smothered on her face it couldn't cover the pimples."  
  
"Ah poor dear," Alice said softly, "I'm sure Vernon was very upset."  
  
"Yes," Lily added, "poor fellow, they're perfect for each other too!"  
  
The three of them burst into laughter.  
  
"So," Lily began, "How are you two doing?"  
  
"Great," Alice said.  
  
"Yeah, me too," Athena added.  
  
"Can you believe that we are going to be in our third year?" Lily asked.  
  
"No," Alice said softly.  
  
"Yes!" Athena practically shouted, "All that bloody work! I figured we would be in at least sixth year by now! All that homework! You know I didn't even finish all my summer work?"  
  
"What?!" Lily asked, well more like shouted, "Athena! You got to be kidding me! How could you not finish your summer work? I got all mine done two weeks after we left school!"  
  
"Well sorry Lily, but not everyone is like you! Me and homework don't get along very well," Athena said.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes.  
  
"Well you better finish it then! The sooner the better. So, where are you guys sitting?"  
  
"Oh, right down here…" Alice said as she began to walk to the left.  
  
When they reached the compartment they helped Lily with her trunk. Then they sat and began to talk.  
  
"Ok Athena, you better get started now," Lily said about fifteen minutes later.  
  
"Started on what?" Athena asked, with a confused expression on her face.  
  
"Started on your work of course!"  
  
"Oh, come on you've got to be kidding me!" Athena said while throwing her hands up into the air, "I don't wanna do it right now!"  
  
"Athena, do not argue with me," Lily said with a "that's final!" expression plastered on her face.  
  
"Who are you, my mother?" Athena asked annoyed.  
  
Lily sighed, "The sooner you start the sooner you'll be finished!"  
  
Athena glared at her. "I'm not gonna do it! You can't make me! I'll just tell them that I couldn't do it….ah…family problems…"  
  
Lily quirked an eyebrow, "Like…." she asked.  
  
"Like…" Athena thought for a second, "like….my cousin's mother died…"  
  
Lily snorted at that. Alice started to giggle.  
  
"What's so funny?" Athena asked, eyebrows raised.  
  
"Your cousin's mother would be your aunt," Lily said while rolling her eyes.  
  
"Oh," was all that Athena said.  
  
"You should say that your uncle's mother's cousin fell ill, or something like that," Alice said.  
  
Lily glared at her, "Don't encourage her!" she yelled, "I'd like to see McGonagall fall for something like that! They won't let you go just because somebody you know got sick!"  
  
"Ah they will!" Athena said confidently, "I have my ways."  
  
Lily snorted again, but didn't push the matter. She knew that she couldn't get Athena to do her work; she would just have to pay the consequences.

* * *

The Hogwarts students exited the train. Everyone second year and above headed for the carriages. Once everyone reached Hogwarts the students headed for the Great Hall, where the sorting would take place.  
  
The Marauders sat down in their normal seats at the Gryffindor table. James couldn't stand Sirius anymore. He wouldn't leave him alone about Lily. After telling him about a hundred times that he didn't like her and to shut up he gave up and just decided to ignore him.  
  
"Ah look, here comes the woman of your dreams now!" Sirius said, as Lily and her friends headed towards their seats at the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Maybe I should call her over…" Sirius said with a grin on his face, "What you think James?"  
  
James glared at him, "Don't even think about it!"  
  
"Alright then, I won't think about it. Lily! Hey Lily! Come over here!" Sirius yelled at her, while James groaned.  
  
"What?!" Lily yelled back from her side of the table.  
  
"Come here!" Sirius yelled back.  
  
"Why?" she asked.  
  
"James here's got something to tell ya!" he said with a giant grin on his face. James groaned even louder, while placing his face in his hands and kicking Sirius in the leg.  
  
"OW!" Sirius yelled.  
  
Lily looked at them both, confused. She then got up and headed over towards them.  
  
"Well," she asked once she got there, "What is it?"  
  
James groaned once again, his face still in his hands. Sirius however was still grinning.  
  
"Go on James! Tell her!" he said happily.  
  
She turned her gaze back to James. Looking up, he kept silent, still starting at her.  
  
"Well?! I'm waiting!" she said, starting to get impatient.  
  
"Uh…..I forgot?" he asked innocently.  
  
Lily glared at him, she then spun around and stormed back to her seat. When she was gone James glared at Sirius.  
  
"What the hell did you do that for?!" he yelled at him.  
  
Sirius just rolled his eyes. James was about to start yelling again when the doors to the Great Hall opened and the first years filed in. James shot one last glare at Sirius but didn't say anything. Sirius however seemed to be preoccupied with glaring at one of the first years.  
  
James looked at Sirius, confused. He then glanced at Remus and Peter. Peter was watching Sirius and the first year, too. Remus however just stared at James.  
  
'Who is that?' James mouthed to Remus.  
  
Remus shrugged. James was about to ask Sirius when the hat burst out singing. When it was finished the hat began to call out the names of the new first years. James waited until the name of the mysterious student was called.  
  
"Black, Regulus"   
  
The hat barely touched his head before it called out, "Slytherin".  
  
Sirius gave a deep growl.   
  
"Another cousin?" James asked cautiously.  
  
"No," he said as he glared at Regulus, "Brother."  
  
James and Remus exchanged glances before turning back to Sirius. They didn't dare say anything. After the sorting Dumbledore began his normal speech.  
  
"Welcome back to Hogwarts for what I hope shall be an enjoyable year! As always the Forbidden Forest is still out of bounds to _all _students." he said, glancing briefly at a few select students.  
  
James started to zone out until he heard a valuable piece of information.  
  
"For those second years and above who are interested in Quidditch the dates for try-outs will be posted on your House notice board," Dumbledore informed them.   
  
James grinned while getting a far away look in his eyes. Next to him Sirius rolled his eyes.  
  
"We lost him!" he told Remus and Peter. They too rolled their eyes.  
  
After Dumbledore finished his speech the feast began. Everyone practically pounced on the food. After everyone was stuffed beyond believe they all got up and headed towards their common room.  
  
The Marauders were barely able to get changed, before falling heavily on their beds.

* * *

_**A/N:** Ok not the greatest chapter, or the longest but whatever! I am the busiest I have been my whole life! Anyways, the James/ Lily situation….uh oh! James is denying his feelings! That's never a good thing!   
  
Also the in- secret animagi meeting things will begin. Plus there is Hogsmede…and also new classes! Yay!   
  
Ok I need peoples help!!! Which classes do you think that the Marauders' would take? (Or what classes do you want the Marauders to take…) Let me know! Please! Also as always tell me what you think!  
  
**Reviewers:**  
  
**Moonlight at midnight:** Glad to hear that you liked it, sorry it took so long to update!!!  
  
**iluvsnuffles:** its ok that you didn't review till now! You'll have to wait a little longer for the romance, though you will get love/hate shortly!! Believe me it's the best part! Least I think so! Thanks for the review!  
  
**EyesofEmerald:** Thanks for the reviews! Glad to hear that you're happy about James liking Lily! Can't tell you when he is going to ask her out! That would ruin it for everyone…also the fact that I haven't decided that yet ;)… it could be in a day, week, month, year, you get my point…yes I think that him grabbing her and snogging her all the way to their honeymoon would make a really short story…or at least a very bad ending…  
  
** Beth:** Glad to hear that someone found my "oh, look a monkey!" thing amusing! Yes I know it's short…and this took forever to get out!! Yes I know this…ah well, busy, busy…thanks for the review!  
  
**Hpluvas:** Ok, I will not lie, your review was very confusing, well at least to me, sorry I don't process things very well all the time…oopoookkkk well the length of your story isn't bad…if that's what your saying…I just am so use to people writing 15 page chapters…I read to much….anyways I am trying with the hurry up part, but I won't bore you by going into that. Also I'm glad to hear you love my story!!! J  
  
**Misty Cherry:** Yes, yes, I'm a very evil person…. Mwahahahahaha! Just kidding…hey that wasn't a paragraph….it was like a page and a half….I think….; )  
  
Yes sorry for the length, glad to hear that you found it amusing! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
**Nikk:** (Is this suppose to be **Nikki**? Because the review said Nikk, but other reviews said Nikki....) Updating as fast as I can!!! Thanks for the review!  
  
**Stef:** I will keep "posting"! I'm glad that you think my story's great!!!_


	22. New Classes

_**Disclaimer:** I can't say that I own much in this story…I mean there have been hundred's of stories that are about the Marauders….then there's J.K.R. who owns everything…then there's me who owns….uh Athena! And some other people! Yay! I own something!  
  
**A/N:** I am so sorry that it took me so long to update…again… good news though! I finished all my summer work…well just about all of it…anyway; I just got back from NY. I was going to update this chapter last week…but I didn't have time before I left! And I got back yesterday! So this is as soon as I could type thing!  
  
Anyway, I have a new idea for a story! The idea came to me like five minutes ago! And unlike all my other stories this one starts with a plot and everything! All my other stories… anyway… its sort of a Sirius/OC…SORT OF!!! Well it's sort of sad…anyway I'm going to start it really soon! Enough of this! On with the story! Oh yeah, I am going to _try_ to make this chapter long as an apology for the long wait! …. Also I'm doing this chapter…sort of differently. There are flashbacks, and I keep going back and forth from Lily and James's POV, tell me what you think about the way I wrote this chapter! Ok now seriously on with the story!_

* * *

**Chapter 22: New Classes**  
  
Lily woke up very early on September 2. She was very excited, it was the first day of school and they had new classes. She chose to take Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, and Care of Magical Creatures. She was going to take Divination, but decided against it after listening to all the complaints about it last year. She also almost took Muggle Studies, but Athena talked her out of it.  
  
FLASHBACK:"Why in the world would you want to take Muggle Studies for?! You're muggleborn!!!" Athena yelled in astonishment.  
  
Lily just shrugged.  
  
"I dunno, It would be interesting to see what they think muggles are like, don't you think so?"  
  
Athena just stared at her like she was crazy.  
  
"Umm no! It would be a waste of time don't you think?!"  
  
Lily just shrugged again.  
  
"You're not seriously going to take it are you?" asked Athena.  
  
Lily sighed.  
  
"I guess not… so what are you going to take?"  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
After thinking about it Athena had a point, it would be sort of pointless, not to mention a lot more homework, though it would be an easy class, but most people where only taking two new classes and she didn't want to overdue it.  
  
Athena was taking Care of Magical Creatures and Divination. She refused to take Muggle Studies even after Lily and Alice begged her too. It was kind of difficult when Lily and Alice were having a conversation and occasionally mentioned a muggle object and had to explain it to Athena. Not that she believed most of the stuff that they told her.  
  
FLASHBACK:  
  
Athena and Alice were in their dormitory listening to Lily as she told them a story about Petunia.  
"So then Petunia went to use the telephone and-"  
  
"What's a telephone?" asked Athena confused.  
  
"It's a device muggles use to talk to each other from different places. Anyway so Petunia went to talk-"  
  
"You mean like talking through the fireplace?" asked Athena.  
  
"Yep," answered Alice, "You saw it while we were at Lily's."  
  
"Yeah, so anyway-" Lily started, but was yet again cut off Athena.  
  
"We did? I don't remember any fellytone…"  
  
"AH! It's a telephone! And you did see it," said Lily angrily, "It was the thing Petunia was always talking on in the kitchen. So anyway, Petunia was-"  
  
"You mean the little white thing on the wall that kept ringing?" asked Athena with a confused face.  
  
"YES! Now can I-"  
  
"Oh that thing!" Athena said with a smile that quickly turned into a frown, "That thing was annoying. I remember when I was going to get an apple and it started to ring! It wouldn't stop either… so I picked up a part of it… It had a cord on it for some reason… anyway I picked it up and started banging it against the counter to try to get it to stop.  
  
"It did but then there was some weird angry voice on the other end…it said something…I don't remember….anyway, so I just put the fellytone thing back together… weird thing that was… sorry if I broke it or something…"  
  
Lily and Alice just stared at her wide eyed and open mouthed. Athena looked at them confused, "What?!"  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Lily always wondered why the phone had a big dent on the side. As you can tell Athena really needed to learn more about the Muggle world.  
  
Alice was taking Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. She said that she didn't think she would do very well in Divination seeing as how she knew she wasn't a seer. She also didn't want to take Care of Magical Creatures after she saw the shape Professor Kettleburn was in…  
  
Lily took her shower and got dressed. She grabbed a book and then headed down to the common room to wait for the rest of the school to stir. It was only about 5:30 a.m. and breakfast hadn't started. She would have tried to go back to sleep but she wasn't a bit tired.  
  
Lily sat down in a couch in the middle of the room. She leaned back into the couch and opened up her book, "What's a witch to do?" By: Samantha Brink. She read for about forty minutes until she heard footsteps coming from the boys' dormitories. She looked up and saw the figure of James Potter trudging sleepily down the stairs. He didn't seem to notice her.

* * *

James woke up early on the second. It was only 5:43 a.m. James groaned, he tried to fall back asleep, but it wasn't working. After a few minutes he gave up and pulled himself out of bed. As he pulled on his clothes he thought about what was going to happen this year.  
  
They had new classes. He was taking Care of Magical Creatures and Divination, so was Sirius and Peter. Remus however was taking Care of Magical Creatures, Arithmancy and Ancient Runes.  
  
Sirius and James also had to decide when they were going to start the "Animagi Project". As James thought about what they were going to have to do to become animagi something…well _someone_ popped into his mind.  
  
'We are going to need to find a place to have our Animagi meetings…' James thought, 'hmm, I wonder what classes Lily is taking…'  
  
He practically fell over once he realized what he was thinking about. What was with him lately and Lily?! He couldn't possible like her, could he?  
  
"No…" James said aloud, "I can't… not Evans, that's just wrong…"  
  
Sirius groaned from over in his bed.  
  
"Shut up!" he said half asleep, "I was petting the Magical Pink Pony!"  
  
James stared at him, and then he burst out laughing.  
  
"Ah!" Sirius said as he sat up in bed, "What is it?!"  
  
James couldn't speak he was laughing so hard. Remus was now also slowly stirring, though Peter was still sleeping soundly.  
  
"What?!" Sirius asked angrily.  
  
"Pe- petting….ma- magical….pink…pon- pony…" James managed to get out between laughs.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Sirius asked confused.  
  
James managed to contain his laughter. He then asked, "You said something about how you were petting a magical pink pony."  
  
Sirius just stared at him wide eyed.  
  
"He did?" Remus asked still half asleep.  
  
James nodded while wearing a huge grin.  
  
"Well that's great, but I'm going back to sleep…" Remus said as he laid back down. Sirius did the same.  
  
James headed down the stairs to the common room, figuring he would just wait there till it was time to go down to breakfast. He started across the room and towards the fireplace, which currently contained no fire, but stopped at he saw red hair and a pair of almond shaped green eyes staring at him from the couch in the middle of the room. He just stood there speechless, heart pounding, as he stared into those intriguing green eyes.

* * *

Lily stared at James, who was staring at her looking shocked at her presence. She figured that he wasn't going to say anything so she spoke up.  
  
"Er…what are you doing up this early?" she asked.  
  
He didn't say anything for a minute.  
  
"Uh… I uh…woke up…"  
  
Lily just stared at him with raised eyebrows.  
  
"Well… that's sort of obvious…isn't it?" Lily said.  
  
'Why is he asking so weird?' she thought to herself.

* * *

James just stared at Lily. Finally she spoke up.  
  
"Er…what are you doing up this early?" she asked him.  
  
He just stared at her; he had no idea what to say.  
  
"Uh… I uh…woke up…" he said, and then he mentally kicked himself. 'What kind of answer was that?!' he thought.  
  
"Well… that's sort of obvious…isn't it?" Lily said.  
  
'Uh yeah it is…' he thought.  
  
He just shrugged.  
  
"I suppose so, but I did….wake up…."  
  
Lily rolled her eyes.  
  
"Ok then, well, if you don't mind I would like to continue reading my book," Lily said as she turned back to her book.  
  
"Uh…right…" he said, as he headed towards the portrait hole. He had to go somewhere and think about what was up with him and Lily.  
  
He walked blindly down the hall, lost in thought. His feet lead him outside and towards the Quidditch Pitch without him even realizing it. He sat down on one of the bleachers, lost in thought.  
  
'I CAN'T LIKE HER! I CAN'T!!!' he continued to think.

* * *

Lily headed down to the Great Hall with Alice and Athena, Alice managed to wake her. It was 7:20 and classes started at nine. They sat down at their table and ate their breakfast. Mid-way through the owls arrived and McGonagall started to pass out the schedules.  
  
Lily practically ripped McGonagall's arm off for her schedule. She scanned through it. She had Charms first then Arithmancy. Athena had Divination instead of Arithmancy, but otherwise they had the same the classes. Except Lily was taking three classes so she had a tighter schedule than the rest.  
  
When Alice, Athena, and Lily finished breakfast they got up and headed towards Charms.  
  
"I still say you guys should have taken Divination instead of Arithmancy…" said Athena in a disgusted voice, "I mean all those numbers and everything…."  
  
Lily and Alice rolled their eyes.  
  
"It's better than Divination," said Lily, "Did you hear all those complaints about it, and they all think she's a fraud and everything."  
  
"So!" Athena said, "All you have to do is make up a bunch of stuff! That's easy!"  
  
"Well," said Alice, "It may be easy to make up stuff, but that is just a waste of time. Arithmancy actually takes time and work."  
  
"I know this!" Athena said, "That's my point! It's better to take a class like Divination instead."  
  
Lily rolled her eyes again.  
  
"Oh come on," she said, "We're going to be late for Charms!"  
  
"Oh of course," Athena said while rolling her eyes, "We can't do that! I mean come on, it's Charms! And this is Lily! Am I right Alice?"  
  
Lily glared at them.  
  
"Right you are Athena!" Alice said happily.  
  
"Oh just come on! I don't want to be late on my first day of school!" Lily said.  
  
"Wow! Lils, it's your first day of school? I didn't know you were so young! You know you look older for your age!" Athena said jokily.  
  
Lily just glared at her.  
  
"You know what I mean!" she said after a minute.  
  
"Yeah we do…come on you guys. Lily's right we don't want to be late on the first day of school," Alice said. Athena was about to say something but Alice added, "Of third year."  
  
"That's better," Athena said triumphantly.  
  
Charms went well. Lily of course was the best in the class. Followed closely by the Marauders. After Charms, Lily and Alice headed towards Arithmancy, while Athena headed towards Divination.  
  
Alice and Lily took a seat between the middle and front of the classroom. They talked until the bell rang. The teacher walked into the room.

* * *

"Settle down class," he said, "I am your Arithmancy teacher, Professor Alexander."  
  
James headed towards Charms with Sirius, Remus and Peter. They talked along the way.  
  
"I am going to make the team this year! You guys know that right?" James asked.  
  
They all sighed, for they all had this conversation at least twenty times since the train ride to Hogwarts.  
  
"Yes James we know that." Remus said.  
  
"Ok, well I am! I'm a shoe in! Someone made a mistake last year and there is no way it's happening again!" he raged on passionately.  
  
"Right," Sirius said, "So what positions are open?"  
  
"One chaser, that'll be me, and both beaters," James said automatically, "Why you want to try-out?"  
  
"Dunno," Sirius said while shrugging.  
  
"You should! You'd make one hell of a beater!" James said excitedly.  
  
"Oh God Sirius! Don't try-out! If you make it, it'll be Quidditch twenty four-seven!" Remus said.  
  
Sirius chuckled, while James looked at him confused.  
  
"What's wrong with that?" James asked.  
  
"Oh never mind!" Remus said angrily.  
  
"I want to try-out!" Peter said excitedly.  
  
They all looked at him.  
  
"Do you think I'd make it?" Peter asked.  
  
They all continued to stare at him.  
  
"What?" he asked confused.  
  
Charms passed by quickly enough. James spent it thinking about Quidditch, but whenever he glanced at the front he saw a certain red head and his thoughts would turn.  
  
'Maybe I do like her…' he thought.  
  
Next he had Divination. Remus headed towards Arithmancy.  
  
It was the longest walk to Divination.  
  
"Too…many…stairs!" Sirius managed to say as they climbed another staircase.  
  
"I…know!" James said.  
  
Peter was unable to speak and had practically stopped completely.  
  
"I think we're here," James said as they came to a bunch of students surrounding a ladder.  
  
"After you," said Sirius to James.  
  
James walked up the ladder and entered a very stuffy room.  
  
"Welcome, welcome! Please, everyone, come and sit!" said a woman in purple robes. James had never seen her before, though he guessed she was their professor.  
  
"Please everyone sit down. I am Professor Drone," she said to the third years.  
  
The bell rang, and the class started their very…strange class.  
  
"What a wacko!" Sirius said after they were finally dismissed, and headed towards the Great Hall. "I mean she expects us to believe that I'm going to be a murderer and you're going to die," he said to James.  
  
"Well she does need to at least make her…uh…predictions a little more cheerful, don't you think?" James asked.  
  
"Yes!" Peter squeaked.  
  
The rest of the day passed uneventfully. The next day they had Care of Magical Creatures which was at least interesting. Professor Kettleburn didn't seem too happy about another year as the teacher, but the class was interesting enough.

* * *

Lily walked out of Ancient Runes with Alice.  
  
"Well that was interesting," Lily said.  
  
Alice nodded in agreement.  
  
"Come on, lets go find Athena," said Lily.  
  
A week passed and the Quidditch try-outs were today. Athena was trying out for beater.

* * *

James stood in line at Quidditch try-outs.  
  
"James Potter, you're next!" said Alexis Wood, the captain.  
  
James mounted his broom and took off. Katy Smith passed him the Quaffle and he shot towards the hoop, he dodged a bludger that was sent by some fifth year who was trying out. He threw it into the goal.  
  
It continued like this. He did better than he did last year. Sirius was also trying out, but for beater, so was Athena Waring. He made to admit, Athena was good. The other chasers trying out were okay, but nothing special. This boosted James's confidence.  
  
When tryouts were over everyone headed back to the castle and to dinner. James didn't eat much, he was too excited. Sirius was still stuffing his face as usual. After dinner James practically ran to the common room. Alexis Wood was there, posting the results.  
  
James waited patiently until she was done then practically threw her out of the way. More of the students were arriving and gathering around the board.  
  
Gryffindor Quidditch team:  
Captain and Seeker: Alexis Wood Beaters: Athena Waring Sirius Black Keeper: Matthew Thomas Chasers: Katy Smith Chris Waring James Potter  
  
James started jumping up and down.  
  
"I made it! I MADE IT!!!" he yelled.  
  
"Told you, you could do it!" Sirius said happily, "And look I made it, too!"  
  
"Congratulations Potter," said Athena.  
  
"You too," James replied.  
  
"Yeah, I told you, you would make it next year," Lily said, "And see? I was right!"  
  
"Er…thanks Evans…" James said awkwardly.  
  
"You're welcome!" Lily said as she turned to Athena and congratulated her.

* * *

**_A/N:_** _How was that? Did you like the different POV thing…and the flashbacks? This wasn't as long as I wanted it, but I am going out today. Was it long enough for you? Review! I'm at 93!!! Only 7 reviews to go!!! Come on people it's not that hard! You just click a button and say 'good' or 'bad' or 'I'm hungry' and then you click 'submit review'!!! Hope you like the chapter, and of course if you did then review, please?!  
  
**Reviews:  
**  
**EyesofEmerald:** Thank you! Don't know if number 21 was magical…well considering the circumstances then I suppose you're right….thanks for reviewing!  
  
**Sarah Warder:** About it resembling EyesofEmerald's….everyone says that! Though I think our stories are going in two different directions….but whatever, I'll try to make it more noticeably different! Thanks for reviewing! Sorry the update took so long!  
  
**Steff:** I'm so happy that people really like this story!!! Like I said I'll TRY to make the chapters longer! I just sometimes get to tired but force myself to finish…Thank you for telling me what subjects you would think they would take!! I think that Peter would just take whatever Sirius and James are taking… but your right who cares? And I would never just abandon my story! I would but up some sort of notice! I hate it when people just forget about their stories! Though I have no intention of dropping this story so never fear! J Thanks for reviewing!  
  
**refallen**: Thanks for your comments!! You made me very happy! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
**iluvsnuffles:** Ah yes! Young love is indeed cute! Especially when it's James and Lily and Lily doesn't exactly have the same opinion! Thanks you!  
  
**HPLUVAS:** Well ok then…I will try to hurry up! :D Thanks for reviewing!_


	23. Hogsmeade Notice

_**Disclaimer:** still don't own HP  
  
**A/N:** Yay! I finally updated! Sorry it took so long! Really I am… I had to get use to the whole school schedule… anyway, you won't need to wait a whole month for the next update, I promise! Ok well enough apologies… here's Chapter 23! Oh yeah, I almost forgot! Thanks for the reviews! I reached 100! Yay! Party! Also that doesn't mean that you should stop reviewing! Ok, on with the story!_

* * *

**Chapter 23: Hogsmeade Notice**  
  
"Hey James!" someone yelled at James as he was walking down the hallway.  
  
James turned around to see Sirius running towards him with his arms flailing through the air.  
  
"What did you do this time?" James asked with raised eyebrows.  
  
"Why do you think that I always DO something?!" Sirius asked incredulously.  
  
"I don't know…maybe because you always DO something…" James said while rolling his eyes.  
  
"Jamsie-poo, I'm hurt!" Sirius said while placing his hand over his heart.  
  
James sighed.  
  
"Fine, so you didn't DO anything…so what's going on?" he asked.  
  
Sirius smiled.  
  
"Ah, so you haven't heard."  
  
"Heard what?" James asked.  
  
"Hogmeade, of coarse!" Sirius said happily, "First visit is October 22nd."  
  
"Cool!" James said, "What are we going to do?!"  
  
"We?!" Sirius asked, "WE aren't doing anything…"  
  
"What?" James asked confused. "Why?"  
  
"Because I have a date," Sirius said proudly.  
  
"What! You only just found out, how do you already have a date?!" James asked, amazed.  
  
"Well…" Sirius said with a small frown, "I don't have a date _yet_…but I will. So you are going to have to go with Peter and Remus unless you are going to get a date too."  
  
James just stared at him.  
  
"Well, I'm off to find the lucky lady!" Sirius said as he took off down the hall.  
  
James just stood there, deep in thought.  
  
'Should I go with Remus and Peter?' James asked himself. 'Or should I go on a date? The only person I'd want to go with is Lily… I think….'  
  
'But I can't just go and ask her… can I?' James was starting to get confused.  
  
'Well,' he finally thought, 'I have plenty of time to figure it out… It's only October 6th…"

* * *

Lily walked toward the Fat Lady with her friends.  
  
"Bumblebee," Lily said, and the portrait swung open.  
  
They made their way into a strangely crowded common room.  
  
"What's going on?" Athena asked a nearby student.  
  
"They just posted the day for the first Hogsmeade weekend!" the overexcited fourth year informed them.  
  
Slowly the crowd began to lessen and the three girls made their way up to the bulletin board.  
  
_ATTENTION ALL THIRD YEARS AND ABOVE:  
  
The first Hogmeade weekend will be October 22nd. All third years and above with signed permission forms will be able to go. If you do not have a signed permission form you will not be able to go. NO exceptions!  
_  
_Professor McGonagall _

_Deputy Headmistress_  
  
"Yes!" Athena exclaimed loudly, "I can't wait to go. My brother told me all about it!"  
  
"Yes, it should be fun. Let's go to dinner, shall we?" Alice asked.  
  
"Yeah," Lily agreed, "But first let's drop off our books."

* * *

The days passed way too quickly for James' liking, and before he knew it, it was already the 20th.  
  
'Come on James! You can do it! Just go ask her, it's not that hard…' James told himself.  
  
'Yeah! I can do it...'  
  
'Well, here's your chance!' he thought as Lily walked by with her friends on her way to Charms.  
  
'Do it now! While you still can!' James thought to himself.  
  
James began to walk slowly towards Lily, while inside he was screaming at himself to turn around and run.  
  
'James Potter is no chicken!' he thought to himself, and with that he called out to Lily.

* * *

Lily was making her way towards Charms with Athena and Alice when someone called her name.  
  
"Evans!" She turned around and found James Potter rushing over to her.  
  
"What do you want, Potter?" Lily asked with a scowl.  
  
'He's probably up to something…' Lily thought to herself. 'Maybe he's suppose to distract me while he's little friends go pull some stupid little prank…Yeah! Why else would he be talking to me?'  
  
"Well… I wanted to ask you something…" He then glanced over at Alice and Athena and added, "Uh…alone…"  
  
"Potter whatever it is you have to say to me, you can say it in front of them as well," Lily said stubbornly.  
  
"Please Evans!" Potter begged.  
  
Lily looked at him for a second. Then she rolled her eyes and turned to her friends.  
  
"I guess I'll talk to you in a minute," Lily told them. "Go on I'll meet you in Charms."  
  
They nodded, and then headed to class. Lily then turned to James.  
  
"So… what's so important that you had to rip me from my friends to ask?"  
  
"Well…ah…I was…uh…wondering…" James began, "Uh…wannagotoHogsmeadewithme?"  
  
"What?" Lily asked confused.  
  
"Um…I asked if you want to go to Hogmeade…uh…will me?"  
  
Lily just stared at him like he grew another head. She finally came over her senses.  
  
"Are you serious?" Lily asked him.  
  
"Um, no, I'm James, remember?"  
  
Lily glared at him.  
  
"I'm perfectly aware of who you are Potter... well if this is a joke or not the answer is no!"  
  
And with that she left.

* * *

_**A/N:** Uh! I really don't like this chapter! But I had to do it anyway. Ok to let you know, I'm not rushing James and Lily's relationship! I like to think of James as Harry with what I just did… the whole LJ thing comes to a halt for a while, until James becomes the arrogant person that we all love. Ok! That's all I got to say! Please review, also read my other story! "I'll Love You Forever and Always" I think I'll update that tomorrow! Ok, well on to the reviews! Oh yeah, also I'm sorry about the length! I'll update soon!  
  
**Reviews:**  
  
**EyesofEmerald:** Thank you! Yes that was a long chapter, and sadly this one was not…  
  
**Eggo Waffles:** Thanks…sorry this one took so long!  
  
**Sarah Warder:** Wow thanks! You probably didn't like this chapter…well I hope you did…  
  
**pokefreaks13:** ha ha! Thanks! Yes a confused James is funny….  
  
**Mwah:** Thanks…since I didn't update this chapter soon I'll try to get the next one out quickly.  
  
**Emps:** Thank You!!! You are the first one to say that my story isn't like EyesofEmerald's!  
  
**Alli:** Ah! I had you hooked?! Yay me! J Yes I agree about speeding it along. Though people really got mad at me when I skipped from Halloween to Christmas…_


End file.
